Les liens du coeur (The links of heart)
by Little D.Tartine
Summary: Je suis Akira, individu au futur prédéterminé que l'amnésie va remettre en question et conduire sur une autre voie. Toutefois dévier le destin de sa trajectoire n'est pas sans conséquences. Le passé finit par nous rattraper. Mais mon unique désir est de m'extraire de cette cage pour arracher ma veux prouver que les liens du cœur sont plus puissants que les liens de sang.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre un**

L'ignorance est plus obscure que la nuit

« _Moi, quand je serais grande, je voudrais devenir aussi forte et intelligente que papa, et aussi belle et gentille que maman !_ »

/

Mes mains tentent désespérément de s'agripper à quelque chose. Mais elles ne touchent rien d'autre que des petites particules qui glissent lentement et inlassablement entre mes doigts. C'est chaud, c'est doux. Je sens que cette texture parsème mes joues, mes bras, et même ma bouche. Je remue légèrement la langue. Un goût affreux semblable à de l'acier se plaque contre mes palets, m'obligeant à cesser tout mouvement. Ma respiration est régulière et profonde, comme-ci je poursuivais un long coma sans fin. Je n'entends rien. C'est le néant. Je sens juste un liquide frais qui absorbe peu à peu mes jambes et qui tente de m'emporter pour je ne sais quel voyage.

Je me retourne d'un mouvement d'épaule pour être sur le dos. Mes pieds jonglent avec le liquide et m'envoient quelques gouttelettes sur le visage. Les rayons du soleil me brûlent immédiatement les paupières et je me sens dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais ce petit picotement n'est rien en comparaison au calvaire que subit mon crâne. Soudainement un son strident s'est répandu dans tout mon être. J'ai l'impression de sentir les pulsations de mon coeur à travers mes tempes. Mes deux mains se frayent un chemin jusqu'à cet endroit. Une brusque douleur apparaît au dessus de mon arcade sourcilière droite. Je gémis mais rien ni fait : je ne perçois plus que la cacophonie qui a investi ma tête. Je tente vainement de me relever mais rien ni fait. Alors je décide de procéder autrement : je me retourne cette fois sur le ventre, dans ma position de départ, et je pousse sur mes faibles bras pour me redresser.

 _Me voilà assise._

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et mes pupilles sont alertées par la quantité phénoménale de couleurs vives qui menacent de m'aveugler à vie. Je prends un profonde inspiration et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'acclimater avec les lieux. Un mélange de différentes nuances de vert et de jaunes me brûlent les yeux. Je me retourne pour tenter de comprendre quel est donc ce liquide qui s'est maintenant familiarisé avec mes fesses. De l'eau. Mes prunelles naviguent plus loin et je découvre l'océan qui semble à la fois rassurant et effrayant. Je perçois le léger bruit des vagues qui viennent me chatouiller le bassin. La douleur qui m'assène perpétuellement le front me ramène à l'évidence de la situation.

 _Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire._

J'essaye de me souvenir de ma venue sur cette île mais les maux de tête m'empêchent de me concentrer. Je reste planter là quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson électrifie tout mon être. A force de rester immobile l'eau s'est refroidie autour de moi. Je décide d'avancer, malgré tout, vers cette vaste étendue de végétation qui s'offre à ma vision. Après tout, si mes pas me mènent à rien je pourrais toujours rebrousser chemin et me noyer. Je suis persuadée que l'océan m'accueillerait les bras grands ouverts. Je pousse sur mes bras et condamne les muscles de mes jambes à supporter tout mon corps. Je ne fais pas trois pas que je m'écroule de tout mon long dans le sable. Je tente dé réitérer l'expérience mais le résultat est le même. Par conséquent il ne me reste plus qu'à ramper jusqu'à une destination inconnue.

/

L'herbe caresse mes mollets nus, les fleurs m'effleurent les côtes, des brindilles se nichent dans ma chevelure. Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour repousser chaque toile d'araignée qui me barre le chemin. Leurs textures collantes m'envahissent le visage. Je poursuis sans broncher ma route jusqu'à ce que je sente un aranéide qui se balade nonchalamment sur ma joue. Je le repousse d'une claque. Mais je ne fais pas dix mètres qu'une armée de fourmis s'en prennent à mes jambes. Leurs morsures synchronisées me font l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Je roule sur le côté pour les chasser et me cogne involontairement à un arbre. Je profite de ce dernier pour me redresser maladroitement et contempler les environs. Les multitudes nuances de vert sont toujours présentes. Il y en a pour tous les goûts : du vert avocat, de jade, du kaki et même une légère touche de vert pistache. Je me demande depuis quand je suis aussi calée en la matière mais les tambours qui se sont logés définitivement dans ma tête empêchent toujours tout acte de réflexion. Je fronce les sourcils et prends la décision qu'à partir de cet instant je détesterais le vert. Qu'importe la nuance.

Je reprends ma route, toujours en rampant, et m'aperçois que je monte de plus en plus. A mon plus grand bonheur, l'herbe cède peu à peu son omniprésence à de la terre sèche et rêche. Mon champ de vision croît considérablement. Cela me fait presque sourire alors qu'il n'y a absolument rien de drôle.

Des piaillements me font lever les yeux. Un groupe d'oiseaux sautent de branche en branche non sans jaser. Puis l'un d'entre eux plonge vers une surface inconnu et remonte vers ses partenaires, poisson en bouche. Chacun se succède à la pêche. Je les observe attentivement. Une conclusion me frappe l'esprit.

 _Un ruisseau. De l'eau de source_.

Je me mets à ramper de toutes mes forces vers les oiseaux qui, me voyant approcher, finissent par me laisser en solitaire avec cette source inconnue. En atteignant la rivière je suis prise d'une étrange euphorie qui me fait glousser d'un rire insonore. C'est à cet instant que je sens à quel point ma bouche et ma gorge sont déshydratées. Je me penche. Le reflet d'une petite fille m'effraye une demie seconde jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'est moi. Mes yeux se perdent dans ceux de l'image qui se dessine sur l'étendue d'eau. Ils sont bleus. Mais pas d'un bleu courant. C'est un croisement entre le clair et le foncé, comme-ci la couleur de mes prunelles était à l'origine de la limite entre ces deux teintes. Mes cheveux sont longs, sales, et écarlates. Des toiles d'araignées et de la terre recouvrent mon visage. Et ce n'est pas tout. Sur mon front, juste au dessus de mon sourcil droit, figure une plaie à peine sèche. Des restes de sang s'étalent près de mon œil, sur ma joue et sur mon menton. J'en ignore encore la cause. Je fronce les sourcils. L'envie prend possession de mon corps. Ni une ni deux je me jette tête la première dans l'eau fraîche.

Je bois de longues gorgées, me délectant de la sensation que procurent les vaguelettes sur l'intégralité de mon corps. Le courant n'est pas très fort mais je m'agrippe tout de même à un rocher. J'ai l'impression que mes forces me quitte. Je frotte le plus vivement que je peux mes petits bras et mes jambes. Les piqûres de ces saletés de fourmis me démangent terriblement. Je me fais violence pour ne pas me gratter. Je me rince plusieurs fois le visage et essore mes cheveux qui tombent en cascades sur mes épaules et sur mon dos nu. _Nu_ ?

Je m'assois sur le rocher et considère mes habits. Il ne me reste plus qu'une jupe déchirée sur les bords. Le haut s'est volatilisé, à l'exception de deux manches et d'un col qui s'arrête au dessus de ma poitrine plate. De nombreuses griffures parsèment cette dernière et mon ventre. Je me demande depuis quand je suis dans cet accoutrement. Je rejette ma chevelure en arrière et regrette de n'avoir rien pour les attacher.

/

Tandis que mes bras sont en pleine forme et pourraient soulever des montagnes, mes jambes refusent toujours de me porter. Je m'assis en tailleur sur la terre et les examine de plus près. Je remarques trois énormes plaques rouges près de mes talons. En regardant de plus près il est évident que ces inflammations n'ont rien à voir avec les piqures de fourmis. Je m'efforce de bouger le plus vite que je peux les orteils mais le résultat n'est pas fameux. Tous mes muscles partant de la plante des pieds à mes genoux semblent endoloris. Je constate que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de ramper à nouveau. J'examine les alentours. Une grande montagne s'offre à moi, bien que j'en ai déjà parcouru une petite partie. Je suis bien résolue à en atteindre le sommet ce qui semble un peu stupide étant donné que rien ne m'attend. Je me mets à quatre pattes et avance vers l'inconnu.

/

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma baignade dans la rivière. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Suffisamment en tout cas pour que le soleil ait laissé place à la lune et ne tarde pas, à présent, à se lever. Du moins je l'espère. La nuit ressemble à une couche de ténèbres qui a pris possession des lieux pour ne jamais les quitter. Et Dieu sait ce que j'aimerais l'enlever, cette couche. Mes yeux ne parviennent pas à s'adapter à la noirceur de la jungle. Je monte, je monte, je monte. Toujours sans but. Ce qui, à un certain moment, m'a fait prendre compte que mes actions sont dénuées de sens. Complètement stupides même. Je regrette de plus en plus de ne pas m'être noyée dans l'océan ou même dans la rivière. Après tout je ne suis qu'une âme démunie d'objectif qui erre – non sans mal – vers le sommet d'une montagne. Le vacarme dans ma tête ayant plié bagage, je peux à présent percevoir les bruits qui m'entourent. Le calme ne semble pas d'actualité. Durant mon ascension j'ai dû par deux fois me cacher dans les hautes herbes qui ont de nouveau fait leur apparition pour être hors de portée d'ours et de tigres. Cette jungle ne cesse jamais de me surprendre.

Alors que la fatigue fait trembler de plus en plus mes avants-bras, une percée dans le ciel attire mon attention. Je me retourne sur le dos et examine le ciel, m'accordant quelques minutes de répit. Juste au dessus de moi le ciel se confond entre des nuances de violet et de bleu marine. Des étoiles ornent le tout irrégulièrement, dessinant des motifs étranges. Je me surprends à les compter, comme-ci ma vie dépendait de cet instant. Toutefois, ma tâche se fait plus laborieuse à mesure que j'approche de l'océan.

. _..L'océan ?_

Je relève légèrement la tête. L'océan entoure l'île, la berçant d'un mouvement continu et l'enivrant de son arôme salé. Juste au dessus le ciel prend une teinte orange-rose et à un certain point il est jaune. Mais d'un jaune à couper le souffle, qui chasse l'obscurité comme un ballet le ferait avec de la poussière. Le jour se lève et le soleil me redonne espoir. L'espoir que je ne sois pas ici pour rien, que je trouverai forcément une raison à ma venue, quelque chose à faire. Une fois de plus je reprends ma route vers l'inconnu qui ne semble n'avoir aucune limite.

/

Mes yeux clignent plusieurs fois de stupéfaction. Une cabane. Une cabane, sur ma droite. Une vraie de vraie. Je me demande un instant si le soleil ou le faim me font halluciner. Or, j'ai beau m'approcher elle ne semble pas disparaître. Fièrement plantée dans la terre, la cabane est faite de planches aux dimensions variées. Le toit donne l'aspect d'être fait à la va-vite mais aussi il donne le sentiment d'être robuste et solide. Alors que je suis à cinq mètres de l'entrée de cette cabane, un homme trouble ma solitude et sort, ballet en main. Il est petit, un turban recouvre son crâne et sa salopette rose à pois attirent mon attention. Il siffle négligemment mais son expression se fige dès qu'il me voit. En une fraction de seconde il semble être en proie à un arrêt cardiaque. Ses yeux se ferment énergiquement puis se rouvrent.

Non de non... Ce n'est...

Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. J'essaye d'être la plus sage que possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sort.

\- Boss ! Boss y a un soucis ! Euh...un gros soucis !

Il s'éclipse à l'intérieur de la cabane et je repose la tête contre le sol. J'aimerais mourir là, tout de suite.

\- T'es qui morveuse ?

Je lève les yeux. Une énorme femme rousse se dresse sur le seuil de la maison, les mains sur les hanches et une cigarette en bouche. Elle porte un pantalon rayé vert – oh mon dieu quelle horreur cette teinte - et une chemise blanche toute simple.

\- Alors ? s'impatiente-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas. En fait, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je lui fais un signe vers ma bouche. Elle fronce les sourcils, tape du pied et croise les bras.

\- T'as la dalle, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête et me met assise. Subitement elle se met à ricaner extrêmement fort. Mais elle finit par se taire très vite et me jette un regard ampli de reproches.

\- Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'te donne de la bouffe, gamine. Ici la nourriture ça se gagne en travaillant. Alors ta tête de chien battu et tes yeux larmoyants tu peux les remballer et les mettre où j'pense.

Elle tourne les talons, disparaît dans la cabane et claque la porte bruyamment. De nombreux oiseaux s'envolent dans la forêt, pris au dépourvu. J'avale difficilement ma salive et réfléchit un instant. La déception fait peu à peu place à la frustration, puis à la colère, et enfin à la fureur. J'ai envie de crier. Non, de _rugir_. J'ai envie de hurler à la face du monde entier « « _T'es qui morveuse_ ? » ? **Mais je ne sais pas qui je suis** ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fiche ici, dans cette fichue jungle, ou forêt, ou je ne sais quel merdier ! J'ai beau tenter de me souvenir du « Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi j'ai une cicatrice au dessus du sourcil ? Pourquoi je suis presque nue ? », je n'y arrive pas ! J'essaye, vraiment, encore et encore, de toutes mes forces mais rien n'y fait. Un trou noir a pris possession de mon âme. On m'a volé mes souvenirs, les fermant à double tour dans un endroit où l'accès m'est interdit ! ».

Je me mets à frapper avec frénésie et acharnement la terre. Puis je creuse. J'essaye de me faire souffrir pour me faire prendre conscience de ma nullité d'existence. Mes ongles saignent mais je ne m'arrête pas. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes l'épuisement et l'accablement s'abattent sur mes épaules. Je redresse la tête et, à travers le rideau de mes cheveux, je perçois la cabane.

Me voilà au sommet. C'était ça mon but, non ? Alors je ne partirai pas. Non, je ne partirai pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche exactement mais une certitude me fouette le visage : je ne veux plus _jamais_ être seule. Alors je me glisse jusqu'au mur de la cabane, près de la porte et je m'y adosse. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras et je m'endors d'un sommeil dépourvu de réjouissance.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux**

Le travail n'est pas un privilège, c'est un droit essentiel à la survie

 _« Papa ? Dis, papa, c'est quoi un marine ?_

 _C'est une personne qui, en un claquement de doigt, pourrait subvenir à tous nos besoins._

 _Oh, c'est cool ça !_

 _Voyons, on ne dit pas « cool », trésor. « Formidable » est déjà plus approprié._

 _Et c'est quoi un pirate ?_

 _C'est un escroc sans vergogne, responsable de la débauche de notre monde. »_

/

Je peux _les_ percevoir. Je peux _les_ entendre. Je peux même _les_ toucher, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts. _Mes souvenirs_. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Mais alors que mon objectif semble presque atteint je sens mon esprit se tordre pour finalement s'extraire d'une partie de mon cerveau qui se nomme « le rêve ». La raison envahit mon être et je bascule dans un monde parallèle à mes songes. Et ce monde en question n'est autre que la réalité. Tandis que je refais surface et que je hume l'air environnant, ma jambe touche à plusieurs reprises quelque chose. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, un objet non-identifié s'acharne sur ma jambe. J'ouvre subitement les yeux et le poids de la journée d'hier s'écroule sur mes épaules.

\- T'es qui, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour. Un garçon se dresse devant moi. J'ignore quel âge je peux lui donner mais il ne semble pas très âgé. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais ondulent légèrement et encadrent son visage. Ses yeux sombres sont plus froids encore que ceux de l'énorme femme de tout à l'heure.

… _Tout à l'heure ?_

Je relève la tête vers le ciel et aperçois le soleil juste au dessus de l'océan. Se lève-t-il ? Si c'est le cas j'ai du dormir extrêmement longtemps.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, crache le garçon en me touchant avec un long tuyau.

...C'est donc ça qui m'a réveillé. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre à la première question mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Je me contente alors de hausser les épaules pour la seconde question. Ce qui ne semble pas lui plaire. Je déplie les jambes pour m'étirer. Ce geste fait craquer plusieurs de mes os. Ca fait du bien. Je reporte mon attention au garçon et le fixe. Je note que son regard soutient fermement le mien pour ensuite descendre. La surprise fond sur son visage durant une seconde pour ensuite redevenir stoïque.

\- T'es une fille, non ? Pourquoi t'es à poil ?

« Je ne suis pas _à poil_ , j'ai encore ma jupe. » j'ai envie de lui rétorquer. Au lieu de quoi je réplique simplement :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ma voix fait écho dans ma tête, dans ma chaire et dans mon sang. C'est affligeant de dire ça mais je ne savais même pas quelle voix j'avais. Prise d'une assurance étrange, je pointe du doigt le visage du garçon.

\- Tu es blessé.

En effet du sang ruisselle sur sa joue. Il l'essuie du revers de sa main. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais un crocodile git à ses pieds, inconscient.

\- Alors, t'es qui ? exige-t-il une fois de plus.

J'allais lui répondre encore que je ne sais pas mais l'évidence me heurte de plein fouet et mes lèvres bougent instantanément toutes seules :

\- Je m'appelle Akira.

Je suis tellement préoccupée par ma propre révélation que je ne le vois même pas disparaître dans la maison. Avec le crocodile. _Akira, Akira, Akira_. Cette certitude sur mon identité me fait sourire comme une folle. Pourquoi ça me vient seulement maintenant ?

 _Dis-moi Papa, pourquoi vous m'avez appelée Akira ?_

 _C'est une question très intéressante, trésor. Tout simplement parce que Akira signifie « intelligent » et que ta mère et moi sommes persuadés que tu es vouée à un avenir de génie._

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Mes mains tremblent. La voix du garçon me ramène à la réalité.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici, cette morveuse ? peste-t-il en s'adressant à quelqu'un dans la cabane, toujours sur le même ton.

Je fronce les sourcils. Une chose est sûre : je n'aimerais pas être considérée comme une morveuse aux yeux du monde entier et durant le restant de ma vie. J'appuie ma tête contre le mur et tends l'oreille pour écouter attentivement la suite de la conversation. Je reconnais aussitôt la voix éraillée de l'énorme femme rousse.

\- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que ce marmot est encore là ?!

Pas de réponse. La grosse voix reprend :

\- Ace, fais-moi le plaisir de lui dire de débarrasser le plancher, pigé ?

\- Tu peux toujours crever, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Pas commode, ce garçon. Un bruit de craquement fait bondir mon coeur.

\- J'te permets pas de me répondre comme ça, sale môme ! Car je... Hé ! Où tu vas ? On a pas fini de causer !

Le dénommé « Ace » sort d'un pas décidé de la cabane, tuyau en main. Il ne me jette même pas un regard. Il s'éloigne en de grandes enjambées et rejoint la forêt. Je tourne la tête vers ma gauche et je vois l'énorme femme qui fait irruption sur le seuil. Elle hurle comme une forcenée toutes genres d'offenses et se tourne ensuite vers moi. Elle me gratifie d'un œil mauvais.

\- J'espère que t'as pas décidé de camper devant la maison, morveuse. Ici c'est pas une garderie, ok ?

Je ne bronche pas, ne sachant une nouvelle fois pas quoi dire. Elle se met à s'esclaffer d'un rire exagéré.

\- Et en plus on a affaire à une muette ! C'est la meilleure, celle-là. Décidément c'est notre jour de chance, déblatère-t-elle d'un ton lourd de sens.

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse de mes propres réactions. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai fait que me taire et m'effacer face au mépris de cette femme et du garçon. Je serre les poings. Je _la_ sent bouillir au fond de mes entrailles. _Cette rage_ terrible d'hier. La femme s'apprête à rentrer. Mes mains agissent d'elles-mêmes et agrippent son pantalon pour la retenir.

\- Je ne suis pas muette.

Ma voix manque cruellement de conviction. Elle est chevrotante, faible et peu convaincante. Alors je me redresse, je lève les yeux vers cette femme et je hurle. Je hurle comme une folle :

\- J'existe ! Je suis là ! Je suis quelqu'un ! J'ai le droit de décider ce que je souhaite faire ! Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner, alors je reste ! Je reste et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra !

Mon ton semble la surprendre. Après un tel discours je m'attends à la voir s'emporter. Ou pire : à la voir me frapper. Cependant elle n'en fait rien. Elle hausse juste un sourcil.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra ?

\- Le temps qu'il faudra pour que vous m'acceptez !

Pour qu'elle m'accepte ? Qu'elle accepte quoi au juste ? Qu'elle accepte que je rentre dans cette cabane ? Qu'elle accepte de me considérer comme un être humain ? Alors que le doute entaille quelque peu ma résolution, j'entends l'énorme femme marmonner :

\- T'as du répondant pour une morveuse...

Ce que je lis dans ses yeux me stupéfait : elle hésite. Elle hésite à prendre je ne sais quelle décision. Malheureusement un sourire s'affiche un peu trop rapidement sur mon visage et elle secoue la tête.

\- Néanmoins on n'accepte pas les mioches. Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir si tu ne veux pas mourir de froid, de faim ou de soif.

Elle s'éclipse dans la cabane. « On n'accepte pas les mioches ? ». Et le garçon de tout à l'heure c'est quoi alors ? Un adulte ? Mon oeil !

/

Mon ventre gargouille si fort qu'il me réveille à chaque fois. J'ouvre les yeux et admire un instant les gouttes de pluie qui flageolent au bout de mes cils. Je passe une main sur mon visage et constate qu'il est trempé. Je m'étire et frictionne mes bras. Qu'est ce qu'elle disait, déjà, la patronne de cette cabane ? « Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir si tu ne veux pas mourir de froid, de faim ou de soif. ». Je suis censée mourir soit de l'un soit de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de dépérir des trois en même temps ? Cela fait deux jours que je suis ici, et trois que j'ai atterri sur cette île. J'ai si faim que je vais bientôt me mettre à manger de la boue et de l'herbe. J'ai si soif qu'il m'est difficile d'avaler ma salive tellement que ma gorge est rêche. J'ai si froid que si j'aperçois un ours je n'oscillerais pas à lui piquer sa fourrure. Or, c'est bien beau de dire ça mais... dans mon état ? Je n'ai toujours pas essayé de me mettre debout et je n'ose pas le faire.

Dès fois je me réveille en sursaut et l'absurdité de ma situation me saute en yeux. Je suis stupide. Stupide d'espérer de l'aide de quiconque alors que personne ne se soucie de moi. Toutefois l'instant d'après mes idées redeviennent claires et j'essaye de me convaincre que je ne suis pas ici pour me plaindre. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Ou du moins j'espère ne pas l'être. Dans ces moments-là je refoule les souffrances accumulées et je m'évertue à percevoir le bon côté des choses. Et c'est ce que je fais, là, maintenant.

Je lève la tête vers le ciel et un torrent de larmes tout droit venues du ciel m'éclaboussent le visage. J'ouvre la bouche et essaye de recueillir le chagrin des nuages. Et je reste ainsi. Je me concentre sur le contenu de ma bouche pour avaler au bon moment.

Alors que je suis toujours en pleine méditation, je sens qu'on m'enveloppe. Une texture non-identifiée s'étale sur moi. Je me débats comme je peux, donnant de grands coups de pieds dans le vide. Finalement, j'arrive à sortir ma tête de cette galère et mes yeux sont hagards, méfiants et cherchent la source de ce... cette chose qui me couvre.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, bégaye un homme à quelques pas de moi.

Je comprends aussitôt que je me suis battue toute seule et le rouge me monte aux joues. Puis je chasse cette idée et me concentre sur cet homme. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. Il ressemble à...

 _Un coq ?_

Ses cheveux et son bouc sont rouges. Une moustache noire fend son visage en deux. Ses longs cils s'abattent sur ses paupières à chaque fois qu'il cligne des yeux. Il semble à la fois intimidé et aux aguets.

\- Le boss n'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais t'offrir cette couverture. On ne dirait peut-être pas comme ça mais elle se préoccupe de ton cas. Enfin, je crois...

Je serre la couverture contre mon corps décharné et tremblotant. Je hoche la tête mécaniquement et souffle :

\- Merci.

Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous deux. Je me demande ce qu'il attend pour rentrer au chaud. Au lieu de quoi il gratte le sol avec le bout de ses bottines et regarde ailleurs. Puis, soudainement, son visage transpire la surprise.

\- Ah oui ! J'ai failli oublier.

Il tend la main et dépose un petit bol près de moi.

\- C'est du riz.

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête, trop ébahie pour penser à m'empiffrer. Mais voyant que je doute de sa sincérité, il s'obstine à désigner le bol pour me voir manger. Ni une ni deux j'obéis. Le riz fond sur ma langue et j'ai l'impression de dévorer quelque chose de divin cuisiné par Dieu. Je savoure chaque seconde de ce délicieux moment. Si bien que je ne le vois pas se baisser et prendre l'une de mes jambes. Je le regarde attentivement examiner cette dernière pour finir par la reposer délicatement.

\- Ce sont des piqures de méduse, probablement des Acalèphes. Tu peux marcher ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants pour finalement répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas mais quand j'ai essayé en arrivant sur cette île je n'arrivais pas à faire cinq mètres.

\- Tu es arrivée quand ?

\- Il y a trois jours, je crois.

\- D'accord. Je pense que d'ici demain tu pourras à nouveau courir sans aucune difficulté.

La perspective de courir me semble invraisemblable mais je ne lui dis pas, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin une conversation normale avec quelqu'un. Il se lève. Je cherche précipitamment une question intelligente et finis donc par déclarer :

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Sa grosse moustache ne parvient pas à camoufler son sourire.

\- Magra. Et toi ?

Cette question me rend folle de joie. Je souris de toutes mes dents et avoue fièrement :

\- Je m'appelle Akira.

/

J'observe un peu distraitement le bol que m'a offert Magra se remplir peu à peu d'eau. J'entreprends de compter chaque goutte de pluie qui s'aventure dans le gobelet pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. La couverture a beau ne pas être très épaisse je suis ravie qu'elle me protège un minimum du vent qui s'est levé. Je me sens dans l'incapacité de m'endormir, étant trop bouleversée par ma discussion avec Magra. Je rejoue la scène dans ma tête, encore et encore, et à chaque fois la partie que je préfère est celle où il me demande mon prénom et où je lui réponds avec un dédain non dissimulé. Je souris, folle de joie d'exister pour ce genre de petits plaisirs.

Mais mon sourire se dissipe très vite. Le dénommé « Ace » revient. Il traîne un immense oiseau derrière lui. Je brûle d'envie de lui demander où il était passé durant tout ce temps mais le souvenir de notre premier échange me revient en mémoire subitement. Ce garçon n'est pas commode. Et il n'a certainement aucune envie de s'attarder ici sous la pluie avec une personne égarée telle que moi. Je me fais violence pour me taire. A l'inverse, je prends le soin de le fusiller des yeux à son passage. Il s'arrête à mon niveau et me renvoie mon regard.

\- T'es encore là toi ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Je secoue mes cheveux devant moi pour créer un rideau et pour ne plus voir Ace. Ma réaction est puérile, je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne veux plus le regarder. Je ne peux plus le regarder. Car le voir fait exploser la jalousie qui dort bien sagement au fond de moi. Je suis jalouse. De lui. De sa situation. Ce qui est un peu étrange à avouer étant donné que je ne sais rien de lui. Mais cela a suffit à attiser ma jalousie. Il vit sous un toit, avec une communauté. Il est libre d'explorer cette forêt, de se baigner dans des ruisseaux, de faire ce qu'il _souhaite_ quand il le _souhaite._ Il peut manger sans retenue ce qu'il chasse, il peut probablement boire des litres et des litres d'eau.

Un bruit me fait sortir de ma transe. Je perçois entre deux mèches de cheveux l'oiseau qui se fait tirer dans la maison.

… _Mais oui._

La voilà, la solution. Voilà comment me faire accepter. Bien que je sois faible physiquement, bien que je sois une petite fille, je possède des bras, des jambes, des mains, des yeux, un cerveau. Si lui y parvient je peux sûrement en faire autant.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et décide que dès qu'il fera beau et que je serais capable de me mettre debout j'irai chasser. Il en va de ma _survie_.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre trois**

La réussite est l'insolence d'un jour

 _« - Maman ! Dis maman, comment tu l'as rencontré papa ?_

 _\- Tu es jeune, mon ange, je ne sais pas si tu es apte à comprendre ça mais... Ton père et moi nous nous sommes mariés pour perpétuer notre rang. Nous avons fait ça pour nos ancêtres._

 _\- Nos ancêtres ? Est-ce que je peux les voir ?_

 _\- Je suis navrée mon ange mais ils nous ont quittés. Tu ne peux pas les percevoir mais eux te regardent. Ils nous regardent constamment._

 _\- J'aime beaucoup ton histoire, maman. Mais dis maman, même si votre mariage est arrangé, tu l'aimes quand même papa ?_

 _\- ...Va dans ta chambre, mon ange. Tu es bien trop curieuse aujourd'hui. »_

 _/_

J'en suis persuadée maintenant. Mes rêves ne sont pas de simples fabulations, de simples hallucinations tordues de mon esprit. Ce sont, au contraire, des pièces maîtresses capables de reconstituer la vérité. Sur moi. Sur mon passé. Sur ce que je suis. Ce que j'étais. Dans mes songes je ne vois pas grand chose. Parfois des formes qui s'adressent à moi, des ombres, des silhouettes. Leurs voix se frayent un chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles. Et j'essaye de mémoriser, de ne rien oublier à mon réveil. Pour cela je me masse abondamment les tempes et je ferme les yeux. Je peux rester dans cette position très longtemps, assez longtemps pour être ankylosée.

Cette nuit, une nouvelle certitude s'est présentée à moi. J'ai 8 ans. C'est une sensation très étrange de retrouver subitement des parcelles de mémoire. De plus, ça me fait culpabiliser de n'avoir su ni mon nom ni mon âge quand je suis arrivée sur cet île. Paradoxalement ça me donne vraiment _vraiment_ envie d'en savoir plus sur ce que je suis et étais.

Ace sort de la maison. Le soleil s'est à peine levé, chassant par la puissance de ses rayons tous les nuages gris alentours. Un pensée égoïste me traverse l'esprit : « Hors de question qu'il me pique ma proie ! ». Je me lève et le devance en marchant rapidement. Ça me fait tout drôle de tenir sur mes jambes. J'ai cru que fouler le sol avec mes pieds serait quelque chose d'inné. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais ça. Et ce plaisir qui éclot dans mon ventre me pousse à réaliser l'impossible, l'inconcevable. Alors je m'élance, je cours, je me délecte de la douceur de l'herbe, je vole presque. Je me mets à rire de toutes mes forces, m'abandonnant totalement à l'euphorie qui possède mon corps. Je me fiche de l'épuisement qui s'accroche à mes chevilles tel un boulet, je me fiche de la faim qui ne quitte jamais mon estomac, je me fiche d'être si maigre que mes os risquent de se briser à tout instant, je me fiche d'être observée par qui que ce soit. Je me fiche de tout. Je me fiche de tout...

… _et je me prends un arbre_.

Je tombe à terre sur les fesses, abasourdie. Mon sang réagit au quart de tour et afflue dans mon nez. Je mets aussitôt ma main contre mes narines mais rien n'y fait : je saigne. Je regarde tout autour de moi, me sentant plus idiote que jamais. Personne. Encore heureux. Je cherche un moyen d'arrêter l'hémorragie et mes yeux s'attardent sur ma jupe. L'idée de la sacrifier me brise le cœur. J'arrache plutôt l'une de mes manches restantes et me bouche le nez après l'avoir roulée. J'ignore de quoi j'ai l'air mais cela n'a aucune importance.

Un bruit me fait sursauter. Je me mets accroupi, aux aguets, et guette attentivement l'horizon. J'aperçois une clairière à ma droite. Un ours, non loin de moi, se tient près d'un arbre et le renifle. Lui aussi, tout comme moi, cherche à se nourrir. Ne prenant même pas la peine de réfléchir à une tactique d'approche, je me redresse et fonce vers lui. La distance nous séparant se réduit à chacune de mes enjambées. Toutefois, tandis que je m'apprête à lui sauter dessus avec toute ma détermination, une force étrange m'emporte brusquement, m'attire derrière un arbre et me plaque férocement contre ce dernier.

\- Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

Ace. Ace est devant moi et me hurle dessus. L'animosité que je lis dans son regard me glace les tripes et je me sens nue comme un ver face au ton qu'il prend pour ses remontrances. Durant un court instant il me vient à l'esprit qu'il se préoccupe de moi et qu'il a reconnu mon existence. Alors je lui demande d'une voix craintive :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as arrêtée ? Tu t'inquiètes, c'est ça ?

Il paraît surpris par ma question et poursuit en se calmant quelque peu :

\- Absolument pas ! Je n'ai juste pas envie d'être témoin d'un bain de sang.

Il semble si sincère dans ses propos que je sens mon corps se réanimer. La vérité me déconcerte et me blesse. Il n'a pas agi par affection - ce qui n'est pas très étonnant étant donné que l'on ne se connaît pas – mais par pitié. La pitié. Ce mot est le plus affligeant pour mon orgueil. La flèche a atteint le centre de la cible. Il m'a piquée au vif. Je suis hors de moi.

\- Crétin ! je m'époumone. Je n'ai pas du tout besoin que tu viennes me sauver, je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule parce que je suis...

/

 _Parce que je suis Akira ! Je suis peut-être encore une enfant mais je suis très intelligente, c'est mon papa qui me l'a dit ! Et je sais qu'un jour je réaliserai mon rêve : celui d'intégrer les Dragons Célestes !_

/

\- Je suis...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, hébétée par ce qui vient de se produire dans ma tête. Un lourd silence s'installe dans la forêt. On n'entend plus que le chant matinal des oiseaux et la brise qui se faufile entre les feuilles des arbustes. Je baisse les yeux, craignant de recevoir de nouvelles réprimandes de la part d'Ace susceptibles de heurter ma sensibilité. J'observe le tuyau qu'il tient dans l'une de ses mains et une idée me traverse l'esprit. Une ouverture. Ace a baissé sa garde.

D'un mouvement souple je donne un coup de pied dans le tuyau et le fait valser à quelques mètres de là. Je profite de la stupéfaction d'Ace pour m'élancer vers l'arme puis vers l'ours qui n'a presque pas bougé. Le garçon me hurle quelque chose. Mais je n'écoute pas. Je n'entends plus. Je ne me sers plus que de mes yeux pour visualiser l'ours.

 _Et je suis sûre_.

Je suis tellement sûre de moi, de mes capacités. Je suis tellement certaine que je vais triompher. L'échec n'est pas concevable. Mon peau suinte la réussite. Je la sens dégouliner sur ma peau nue. Je la sens me motiver. Il n'y a pas d'erreur. Il n'y aura pas d'erreur. C'est impossible.

 _Et pourtant_...

Je ne les perçois qu'après les avoir discernés dans tous mes membres et même au plus profond de ma fierté.

La douleur.

Le regret.

L'échec.

Ma peau se déchire sur mon visage et mon corps. J'ai l'horrible impression que ma tête a fait un tour sur elle-même. Et je vole. Je vole sans accroche, comme si la gravitation n'avait jamais existé. Je vole et je m'écrase. Dans un grand fracas. C'est le trou noir. Je lutte, je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ouvrir les yeux. Je gigote et tâte l'espace à la rechercher de matière. J'essaye de rester calme mais je suis forcée de constater que je panique. Une brûlante envie de pleurer m'envahit. Enfin une incroyable aubaine s'offre à moi et je recouvre la vue. Je me mets brutalement assise et la nausée s'infiltre dans ma gorge. Je respire du mieux que je peux pour refouler l'envie de vomir. Mon bras gauche tremble. Avec mon bras valide je touche mon visage. Du sang s'écoule de partout. Dans mon crâne règne une cacophonie comme lors de mon arrivée sur cette île. La souffrance est omniprésente. Elle m'engloutit, s'amuse à me torturer et à me terroriser. Je suis tellement effrayer par ce qu'il m'arrive que je suis certaine de mourir ici. Trop de sang s'écoule sur mon oeil gauche et je suis contrainte de le fermer. Avec celui qui me reste je constate que l'ours s'approche de moi. Il va me tuer. Il va me porter le coup de grâce et je n'ai rien pour me défendre. Absolument rien. A par _mon poing droit_.

La tête de l'ours n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne. J'ai du mal à percevoir ses crocs à cause du torrent de larmes qui me barre les yeux. Aussi, dans un ultime hurlement d'espoir je le frappe avec mon poing. Et, alors que je suis convaincue que je vais me briser les phalanges il se produit l'inverse.

 _L'ours valse à quelques mètres de là_.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, étonnée, stupéfaite, interdite. Je suis tellement persuadée que tout ceci est le fruit de mon imagination que j'essaye de me lever. Cependant, une fois debout je m'écroule à terre, comme-ci on m'avait coupé les jambes. La douleur qui paralyse tout mon corps me fait aussitôt comprendre que je n'ai pas halluciné. Tout ceci est bien réel. L'ours est bien à terre. Mon poing a bien eu raison de lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de savourer ma victoire que la tête me tourne. Je tente de rouler sur le dos mais rien n'y fait. Je suis à bout. Je respire faiblement, sans fermer les yeux malgré ma vision qui se trouble. Ma conscience mène un périlleux débat pour ne pas tomber dans un vide sans fond. Alors que je suis aux bords de la perte de connaissance, quelque chose me soulève quelque peu et me place sur le dos. Je secoue faiblement la tête pour chasser le voile qui me gène et pour observer le monde qui m'entoure.

\- T'es morte ?

Une tête se dessine au dessus de la mienne. Une pression se fait sur mon bras. Le bout de mes doigts et de mes orteils me picotent de plus en plus. Je reprends ma respiration et bredouille :

\- Je...j'..j'ai... réu... réussi.

/

Je brûle. Mon organisme est en alerte générale. Un incendie ravage chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'ai envie de hurler ma souffrance. J'ai envie qu'on mette fin à tout cela. Je ne parviens plus à compter les secondes, les minutes, les heures durant lesquelles je suis à l'agonie. Je ne suis plus qu'un amas de douleur. Un amas de lave en fusion. Et je ne ressens plus que cette chaleur qui se repend dans mes os, dans ma peau, dans mes nerfs, dans mes cellules. Je suis en volcan en irruption.

Et alors que je sombre peu à peu dans la folie une fraîcheur inattendue attire les flammes qui ont submergé mon être pour les faire finalement disparaître. Cette fraîcheur en question, cette délivrance s'est d'abord concentrée sur mon front pour dégouliner sur mes tempes et mes yeux. Je rassemble ma volonté et force le passage de l'inconscience. Les bruits sont confus, déformés. Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Le plafond qui me fait fasse m'est si peu familier qu'il me donne envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

\- Tu es réveillée ?

Magra apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je ne devrais pas être soulagée de le voir. Je ne devrais pas, je ne devrais vraiment pas. Et pourtant _, et pourtant_ je suis tentée de sourire de toutes mes dents. Il se retourne et fait un signe adressé à des personnes que je ne vois pas.

\- Je suis...

Le reste de la phrase meurt dans ma gorge. Magra reporte son attention sur moi.

\- Tu étais grièvement blessée petite, tu sais ? Ace nous a raconté _grosso modo_ ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de t'en sortir face à cet ours énorme. Comment as-tu fait ?

Ses yeux brillent d'avidité. J'essaye de me mettre assise mais aussitôt une décharge se propage dans mon bras et ma colonne vertébrale. Un chiffon rempli d'eau dégringole sur mon nez. Je comprends à présent d'où venait la fraîcheur sur mon front.

\- Oh pardon, c'est très déplacé vu ton état. Pour info tu as le bras gauche fissuré, deux cotes cassées et le visage balafré. Si j'étais toi je me tiendrais tranquille pendant au moins six semaines.

Six semaines ?! Dois-je lui rappeler que je suis censée subvenir à mes besoins toute seule ? Cependant, je suis trop épuisée pour angoisser. Je repose sagement ma tête sur le planché. Trop de questions occupent mon esprit et je me dis que, malgré la fatigue, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir.

\- Elle est réveillée la morveuse ?

Cette voix rocailleuse m'horripile déjà. Je fronce instinctivement les sourcils. Magra opine du chef. L'énorme femme fait à son tour irruption dans mon champ de vision. Elle s'assoit en tailleur, prend appuie sur ses genoux et me toise, cigarette en bouche. Bizarrement, même si elle me dévisage sans ciller je ne ressens aucune antipathie de sa part.

\- A ce qu'il paraît, t'as eu assez de couilles pour affronter cet ours dangereux qui rode près d'ici.

Elle marque une pause puis se gratte fortement le menton en regardant ailleurs. Elle ne semble pas très à l'aise. Magra lui sourit, comme s'il essayait de l'encourager. Ma respiration se coupe. Elle se coupe car je me doute de ce que tente de m'annoncer cette femme. Son embarras. Le fait qu'elle souligne ma prouesse – ou mon imprudence -. Tout cela signifie...

\- J'aime bien les mômes qui ont ce genre de détermination. Même si tu te retrouves dans cet état déplorable tu l'as quand même envoyé au tapis, cette saloperie d'ours.

Je n'ai pas la force de verser la moindre larme et pourtant je suis tellement émue que j'ai l'impression d'être inondée à l'intérieur de mon corps. Ca semble stupide d'être ainsi affecté mais c'est plus fort que moi. Après en avoir autant bavé, après avoir affronté la faim, le froid, la soif et surtout la solitude je suis enfin en phase d'être acceptée par ces gens. Cela m'aura valu en partie un bras et de nombreuses griffures mais j'y suis parvenue. Je me mords ma lèvre inférieure si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'elle saigne pour ne pas gémir ma joie.

\- T'as tout intérêt à trimer dur si tu ne veux pas finir à la porte, morveuse.

Je sens que cet instant prolonge ma vie et que j'ai traversé la première étape d'un long parcours. Seulement, la question est...

 _Où me mènera cette nouvelle vie ?_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre quatre**

On ne peut admirer que ce qu'on admire sans savoir pourquoi

/

 _\- « Maman, oh maman comme tu es belle ! Plus tard, j'aimerais devenir aussi magnifique que toi !_

 _\- Tu es adorable mon ange mais tu sais ce qui compte réellement dans la vie ce n'est pas le physique._

 _\- Ah bon ? C'est quoi alors ?_

 _\- C'est ce qu'i l'intérieur de toi, comment les autres te voient et ce que tu leur apportes._

 _\- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas j'aimerais devenir aussi honnête que t..._

 _\- Non, non Akira. Ne deviens jamais comme moi, ne refais pas la même erreur que moi._

 _\- Une erreur ? Quelle erreur ?_

 _\- Celle de l'avoir accepté dans ma vie. »_

 _/_

Ace se lève et je fais mine de dormir alors que je suis réveillée depuis un sacré bout de temps. Mes rêves ont une fois de plus perturbé mon sommeil et je ne suis pas parvenue à m'assoupir de nouveau. En fait, un détail manque à l'appel. Un détail qui permettrait de relier de nombreuses choses. Chaque matin j'essaye de faire le point sur ma situation. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pu tirer que de petites conclusions. Je sais seulement que je m'appelle Akira, que j'ai 8 ans, que j'ai vécu avec des parents que j'idolâtrais et qui comptaient beaucoup sur moi. Ils avaient misé sur mon avenir. Mais malgré ce fait tout semblait les opposer. Justement, quel est ce « _tout_ » ? Je ne le sais pas encore. Et ça m'agace. Ca m'agace tellement que j'ai envie de prendre une pelle et de creuser dans le cimetière des souvenirs. Je sors mon bras valide de sous la couverture et je me masse la tempe comme j'ai pris l'habitude de faire quand je réfléchis. Je ferme les yeux et je me dis que ce serait pratique si je pouvais troquer un bras contre la totalité de mes souvenirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

J'ouvre subitement les yeux et rencontre ceux d'Ace. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

\- Je cherche.

Il ne semble pas du tout convaincu. Il ajoute au bout de quelques secondes :

\- Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Mes souvenirs.

A cause de l'obscurité je ne sais pas s'il me prend au sérieux ou, à l'inverse, s'il me prend pour une détraquée mentale. Et on peut dire qu'il ne me facilite pas la tâche. Suite à un long silence il finit par détourner les yeux et par s'affairer à autre chose. Je l'observe sans retenue se pencher légèrement pour prendre un fruit. Il croque nonchalamment dedans, les yeux dans le vague. Je me demande à quoi peut-il bien penser. Brusquement il refait surface, saisit son tuyau et sort sans se presser de la cabane. Je reste ainsi, inanimée. _Ce garçon_. Ce garçon dégage quelque chose de spécial bien que je suis mal placée pour affirmer cela étant donné que j'ignore comment sont les autres garçons de son âge. Je ne sais pas quelle relation j'entretenais par le passé avec eux. Cependant, je sens qu'Ace n'est pas un enfant comme moi. Il cache quelque chose de profond, il le camoufle avec sa chaire ses os, son caractère, ses gestes et ses paroles. Mais cette facette, ce secret qu'il dissimule ne peut être recouvert par autant de couches indéfiniment. C'est impossible qu'un garçon méprise tout ce qui bouge, tout ce qui est vivant. Comme cette énorme femme, Magra, le minus du premier jour. Comme moi. Il y a forcément une raison. Je le sais parce que ses yeux sont _tellement tellement tellement_... emplis d'émotions diverses qui se contredisent. Toutefois il est encore bien trop tôt pour le certifier. Je veux en avoir le cœur net. Là, maintenant.

Alors je bondis sur mes jambes et avance vivement vers la porte. Un vertige trouble quelque peu ma progression mais je l'ignore et j'ouvre la porte. Seulement, un bras me retient et me plaque contre le mur.

 _Il y a comme une impression de déjà vu qui se promène dans l'air._

Et ça m'agace qu'on me ralentisse toujours, qu'importe la raison.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi au juste, morveuse ? Tu ne sais même pas encore ce que tu es censée faire pour rester dans cette baraque !

L'énorme femme. C'est bien ma veine. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me traîne de force vers une assiette comportant une pomme et un morceau de viande posés juste à côté de mon matelas. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué à mon réveil. Pourtant dire que j'ai de l'appétit est un mensonge. Je _meurs_ de faim.

\- Assieds-toi, gobes ça et tiens toi tranquille pendant que je t'explique en vitesse ton job.

/

Mes cheveux tombent petit à petit sous mes yeux. De nombreuses mèches rouges me bordent les pieds et les fesses. Ça me fait sourire. J'en avais assez de cette masse pesante qui me donnait mal à la tête. Je me suis enfin lavée. Dans un tonneau rempli d'eau. Seulement ça ne m'a pas procuré de bonnes sensations. J'ai cru que j'allais me noyer. Magra s'est porté volontaire pour me couper les cheveux car j'avais beaucoup trop de nœuds dans cette tignasse. Il est hors de question que je sois entravée par cela durant les jours à venir. Il faut absolument que je sois opérationnelle si je ne veux pas me faire dévorer par un tigre par mégarde. Et mes cheveux étaient une contrainte.

J'ai l'impression de sentir la fleur. J'ignore où ils ont dégoté le savon mais j'imagine qu'ils l'ont probablement volé. Ce sont des bandits après tout. Dadan me l'a clairement affirmé.

Après avoir englouti en deux-trois bouchés la pomme et le morceau de viande je me suis donnée corps et âmes aux explications de l'énorme femme. Elle s'est présentée tout comme Magra et Dogra qui s'étaient levés exprès pour soutenir leur boss dans ses dires. Elle m'a également précisé que donner des renseignements n'était pas son fort. Du coup si je ne comprenais pas certains points ça ne regardait que moi et je pouvais toujours courir si j'espérais lui soutenir d'autres informations.

Par conséquent, je sais à présent que cette femme, Curly Dadan, est le boss des brigands de cette montagne qui porte le nom de Mont Corbo. Ils vivent tous dans cette cabane depuis très longtemps et parviennent à survivre par leurs propres moyens. Pour se nourrir ils chassent des animaux de la forêt et empruntent l'eau de la rivière pour boire et se laver. Cependant le Mont Corbo regorge d'animaux tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. L'ours en est un parfait exemple, si je ne m'abuse. Je n'ai pas encore revu mon visage depuis la fois où je l'ai aperçu dans la rivière. Sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça futile de le retenir. Pour sur, j'avais autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de l'aspect de mon visage. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mes cheveux sont rouges et mes yeux bleus comme...comme quoi au juste ? Enfin bon, maintenant que j'ai ces cicatrices sur le visage je dois faire peine à voir. J'espère juste que personne ici n'aura pitié de moi parce que je suis peut-être balafrée à vie par cet ours ou parce que je suis probablement la plus jeune. D'autant plus que je suis une fille. La nature ne m'a décidément pas gâtée. Elle ne fait aucun cadeau, même aux amnésiques.

\- Regarde mademoiselle. J'espère que ça te plaît, même si c'est loin d'être ma profession.

Un bout de verre rectangulaire de la taille du tronc de mon corps apparaît dans mon champ de vision et exhibe tout ce que je ne voyais pas à l'instant. Tout ce qui m'était inconnu jusqu'à présent. Et le rouge se marie avec le bleu, l'écarlate se mélange à une couleur que je peine à qualifier. Du _rouge rouge rouge_. Du _bleu bleu bleu_. Et de grands yeux me fixent, et un nez, et une bouche, et des oreilles, et des sourcils, et des pommettes, et des cils qui battent, qui battent, qui battent. Comme des papillons. Les cheveux de cette pauvre fille hébétée, ahurie, apeurée ne sont pas du tout crasseux. Ils ondulent légèrement de chaque côté de son visage et descendent jusqu'aux épaules. La peau nue de son corps brille et semble scintiller sous la lumière.

 _Je mets sérieusement un temps fou à comprendre que c'est moi_.

Et ce n'est qu'après que je remarque tous ces bandages. L'un me recouvre tout le bras gauche. L'autre une partie de ma tête. Mais malgré ça je souris de satisfaction. Pour dire vrai je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne regrette rien. Je me jetterais encore volontiers sur un ours si c'était une nouvelle condition pour rester ici. Quelques cicatrices valent moins que cet endroit. Que ces gens, bien que je ne les connaisse presque pas.

\- C'est parfait, Magra.

/

J'ouvre la porte qui sépare la petite salle de bain de la salle principale et la première chose que je vois est Ace. Tout de même, il y a foule tout autour de lui et le brouhaha fait vibrer mes oreilles. Il ne devrait pas autant sortir du lot. Pourtant c'est bien le cas. Sa prestance surpasse celle des autres. Je l'observe alors qu'il est dans son coin et ne parle à personne. Les rires et les discussions alentours ne semblent pas le déranger. Du moins en apparence c'est ce que je conclus. Finalement, il discerne mon regard posé sur lui et lève les yeux vers moi. Il me toise sévèrement comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire puis lâche enfin tout en prenant un morceau de gibier qui cuit :

\- Te sens pas obligée de t'exhiber devant tout le monde.

J'ai à peine le temps de constater que je suis entièrement nue qu'il a déjà filé dehors. Sa méchanceté m'interpelle. Elle ne me blesse pas vraiment, à vrai dire, mais suffisamment pour me faire réagir. J'attrape la fine couverture qui recouvre mon matelas dans un coin, prends un couteau de cuisine et un cordage effilé. Ensuite je me mets assise et m'évertue à être précise dans mon découpage. Pas facile quand on a le bras gauche fissuré. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas vexée par toutes les remarques désobligeantes de ce garçon. Je constate, qu'au contraire, elles me poussent à redoubler d'effort pour survivre, pour exister. Il est vrai que les compliments font chaud au cœur mais je ne suis pas faite pour me reposer sur mes lauriers. Je ne suis pas faite pour recevoir que de belles et délicates intentions. On doit me dire clairement mes défauts, où sont mes erreurs. On doit me secouer pour que j'avance, pour m'obliger à ne jamais reculer. Car...

/

 _\- Les personnes qui portent le nom « d'Akira » sont dotées d'une volonté sans faille. Mon trésor, tu portes le nom d'un homme. Tâche de lui faire honneur._

 _\- Oui papa !_

 _/_

O-Oui..., si on veut. J'aimerais bien que mes souvenirs ne me reviennent pas quand je m'y attends le moins. Mais j'imagine que c'est un trop gros caprice.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Je me retourne vers Dogra.

\- Je me confectionne enfin des habits.

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Pourtant je pense très fort « Pour partir chasser et accomplir mon travail. ».

/

Deux jours passent. N'ayant pas réussi à chasser des tigres ou des ours, je me suis rabattue sur les poissons et les lézards. Bien évidemment, Dadan m'a grondée et m'a menacée de me mettre à la porte. A l'inverse Magra m'a félicitée et m'a encouragée. A ce qu'il paraît, personne ne sait chasser de naissance. Ce n'est pas une chose innée. Il faut du temps et ça ne s'apprend qu'en persévérant. La chasse comporte trois secrets. Le premier est d'analyser la situation pour ne pas se précipiter. Le second est faire preuve de souplesse et de rapidité. Le troisième – et le plus important - est de ne jamais avoir peur.

Durant ces deux journées j'ai pu noter qu'Ace ne revient pas tous les jours à la cabane. J'ai compris aussi que je faisais une sorte de fixation sur lui. Je m'intéresse sans cesse à ce qu'il fait sans pour autant convoiter sa compagnie. Je ne lui parle jamais en premier, me contente simplement de le suivre des yeux. Magra m'a expliqué qu'Ace vit ici quasiment depuis sa naissance. C'est un certain « Garp » qui l'a confié – de force – à son boss. J'ignore pourquoi il l'a abandonné ici étant donné que Dadan semble détester les enfants. Je sais juste que, d'après Magra, Ace n'a jamais était très bavard. Il lui arrive de partir des jours entiers, voir des semaines et de revenir blesser.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. Ace est revenu avec des rouleaux de coton dans le nez et du sang sur la commissure des lèvres. Dogra et Magra lui ont posé de multiples questions ce à quoi il a répondu par un catégorique « La ferme ! ». Ensuite il est parti se laver et cinq minutes plus tard il était sur son matelas. Je me demande sérieusement où est-ce qu'il peut bien aller...

Selon moi, la solution à ma curiosité n'a jamais été aussi évidente : je vais le suivre. C'est ce que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis que j'ai posé les pieds ici. Et maintenant que j'ai repris des forces je me sens apte à parcourir une forêt entière. Cette fois, pas question que l'on me retienne avec des explications ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autres. J'attendrai qu'Ace se lève à l'aube pour le suivre. Et s'il faut pour cela que je fasse nuit blanche je le ferais. Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué...

/

Je me déteste, je me hais, je me maudis...

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu dire que ce serait facile ? Je retire absolument tous ces propos présomptueux. Cette nuit est interminable. Chaque minute je suis obligée de me gifler les joues pour ne pas m'endormir. Être allongée est devenu insupportable et intenable. Je fus contrainte de me mettre assise contre le mur. Par chance, de là où je suis je peux observer tranquillement le ciel par la fenêtre à ma gauche. C'est tellement calme dans la pièce que plus d'une fois j'ai eu envie de hurler et de réveiller tout le monde. On dirait que tous les éléments se sont mis en place pour que je sombre dans les bras de Morphée. Même les ronfleurs se sont tus toute la nuit.

Ace ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

Je ne vais pas lui en vouloir de me faire poireauter étant donné qu'il n'est pas au courant de mes intentions. Je soupire et lève une nouvelle fois la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel est de plus en plus clair, et je me délecte de ce spectacle. Les étoiles sont plus scintillantes que jamais mais à certains endroits elles commencent à disparaître. J'en déduis que le jour se lève et je me fais violence pour ne pas bondir sur mes pieds et sauter partout pour exprimer ma joie.

Quelques nuages ont envahi les lieux tels des chasseurs qui ne détiennent qu'un seul objectif : liquider les étoiles. Ces nuages en question sont rapides, leur progression est impressionnante. Ils sont vifs comme la foudre, brutaux comme un ouragan, imprévisibles comme un homme. Ils filent, ils foncent, ils se précipitent, s'élancent vers l'inconnu. Ils se rassemblent, il tourbillonnent, ils deviennent subitement menaçant et j'ai peur. Je suis morte de peur, je frissonne de toute part et je... et je...

 _Et je me réveille_...

...alors que j'étais censée ne pas avoir cet effort à fournir puisque je devais rester éveiller. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'asséner une nouvelle gifle comme punition. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'insulter mentalement. En effet, un bruit attire mon attention et me paralyse sur place. Je suis immobile, sur mes gardes, en position de défense. Une ombre s'active à ma gauche, près de l'entrée. Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître Ace. Je souris. Si je me suis éveillée maintenant c'est probablement que la chance est de mon côté, _pas vrai_?


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre cinq

Toutes les grandes découvertes sont pour ceux qui laissent leurs émotions devancer leurs idées

 _« L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, mon trésor. La fortune, la gloire, la réussite, le respect attribué par les autres... Tout cela ne peut s'obtenir qu'à l'aube._

 _Pourquoi seulement à l'aube, papa ?_

 _Parce que c'est à cet instant précis que la lumière réapparaît sur le monde et que les Dieux ont les yeux rivés sur toi. »_

… Ces propos affirment-ils réellement la vérité ? Est-ce « la fortune, la gloire, la réussite, le respect attribué par les autres » qui poussent Ace à se lever tous les matins avant les autres bandits ? Le doute plane dans mon esprit et je suis incapable de le chasser même avec toute la force de ma volonté. J'ai eu cette vision la nuit dernière et sur le coup je ne me suis pas vraiment posée de questions. Il était évident pour moi que ces voix aient toujours raison. Et pourtant... Et pourtant je suis de plus en plus perturbée par elles.

Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ?

Je lève les yeux et la silhouette d'Ace se dessine sur le haut d'une colline...

… _à cinq mètres de moi..._

D'accord. C'est génial. Parfait, même, j'ai envie de rajouter. Grâce à cette incertitude hors contexte qui trotte dans ma tête j'ai complètement oublié de me faire discrète. Et par conséquent il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il fallait que je me cache. Je regarde fixement Ace et n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il semble aussi agacé. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ? Pourquoi cela l'embête-t-il autant ?

Je veux juste...euh...

Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui ?

T'as pas l'air très sûre de toi, rétorque-t-il avant que je puisse réfléchir davantage. Alors va-t-en.

Et il poursuit sa route, me laissant planter là. On ne peut pas dire le contraire : j'ai vraiment l'air d'une imbécile. J'ai l'impression de mal m'y prendre avec les gens, de ne pas les comprendre et à l'inverse de ne pas être comprise. Comme-ci je ne savais pas ce que c'était « vivre avec les autres », comme-ci on ne me l'avait jamais enseigné. Et cette sensation s'enracine dans mon être et me torture. Un malaise se fait soudain sentir, avec une telle intensité que j'en ai des sueurs froides.

Alors que je débite une quantité phénoménale de mots en tout genre qui me devraient être inconnus, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à saisir les sentiments d'Ace, de Dadan, de Magra, et Dogra et des autres ? Un coin de mon cœur se sent affreusement vide. Je le sens, à présent. Il me manque quelque chose, un infime détail ou même plus encore pour comprendre mes semblables.

Mais il est un peu tôt pour baisser les bras. Me lamenter sur mon sort ne servira à rien. Il faut que je retrouve Ace et même si je l'agace il faut que je sache pour quelle raison. Je me mets à courir, balayant mes faiblesses et savourant à présent la fraîcheur du vent qui me caresse la peau et fait voler ma robe. Je fonce tête baissée, dégringole la colline et me surprends à vouloir courir ainsi jusqu'à ma mort. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'est ce que je constate quand je perçois Ace loin devant moi. Alors je double mon allure, je souris comme une folle, je ne fais absolument pas attention où mes pieds se posent...

… _et je me jette dans le vide._

Mon esprit ne perd pas une seconde pour faire le lien. Un ravin. Là, sous mes pieds. Un ravin se situait entre moi et Ace et je n'ai rien vu, rien pressenti. Aucune alarme ne s'est déclenchée pour me prévenir et pourtant à présent je l'entends très bien. Elle raisonne dans mon esprit, elle m'informe que je vais probablement mourir. Je n'ai pas le temps de hurler tellement la surprise est grande, tellement l'effroi est proéminent. Je tombe, je chute, je coule. Je m'écroule dans une masse sans matière, je me perds dans l'air qui ne fait rien pour me ralentir, je bascule dans ma propre folie. Je me dis que ça ne peut pas être vrai, que ce monde que je perçois malgré moi à cet instant ne peut pas être réel. Tout cela n'est que rêve, tout cela n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Or, quand je vois le fond du précipice je comprends. Je comprends que c'est la réalité, que c'est mon monde et que je ne suis décidément pas folle.

Et _je meurs, je meurs, je meurs._

Au moins une bonne centaine de fois avant de percuter de plein fouet ce qui me semble être le sol. Je me dis que mon âme va certainement quitter mon corps. Et pourtant je souffre. Je souffre tellement que ça me ronge l'esprit et je suis incapable de réfléchir. Mon instinct de survie reprend le dessus, bien décidé de ne pas me laisser dans ce calvaire. J'inspire de toutes mes forces mais ça me brûle tellement le nez et la bouche que je cesse toute activité. Mon énergie me quitte et m'emporte avec elle. Je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir pour de bon quand une texture non identifiée m'arrête et me fait stagner. Qu'est-ce ? De toute façon à quoi bon savoir ce que c'est ? Je la sens de moins en moins. J'espère juste que je n'aurai aucun regret en laissant cette chose s'en aller.

 _...Non._

 _Non, décidément je ne souhaite pas être lâche une fois de plus._

 _Hors de question d'abandonner._

 _Hors de question de mourir ici._

 _Hors de question d'ignorer plus longtemps mon désir de vivre._

Un sursaut d'orgueil me ramène à ce monde qui m'est si inconnu et qui me tarde de découvrir. Je me débats et ouvre les yeux. Un liquide transparent assène aussitôt ces derniers, toutefois il en faut plus pour m'incliner face à la défaite. Je rejette ma tête en arrière. L'oxygène remplit mon nez, ma gorge, et c'est une déflagration qui alimente contre toutes attentes mes poumons. L'eau est omniprésente. Elle m'entoure et me borde sournoisement. Je renais, je revis, et je me jette en arrière, guidée par cet espoir qui a pris possession de mon esprit. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, je ne suis plus qu'une marionnette. Je m'agrippe à ce qui ressemble à un rondin de bois. Voici donc l'objet non identifié de tout à l'heure. J'essaye de me hisser mais mes pieds nus glissent. Je reprends volontiers une nouvelle bouffée d'air et je retente l'expérience sans échouer cette fois. J'observe les alentours. La terre ferme n'est pas loin de moi.

Je m'étends dans l'herbe, les yeux clos et le souffle court. J'appuie sur mon ventre pour faire sortir l'eau qui a infiltré mes poumons mais il n'y a rien à faire : je n'ai plus de force dans mes membres. Je me redresse tant bien que mal et examine mes bras et mes jambes. Je constate alors qu'elles sont colorées de rouge. Mon bras gauche, lui, tremble comme ce n'est pas permis. J'ai dû faire un sacré plat en atterrissant dans l'eau pour être de cette teinte. Sans l'ombre d'un doute je pourrai garantir que ma faiblesse vient de là. Je me mets sur le ventre et crache toute l'eau qui remonte lentement dans ma gorge. J'attends quelques minutes dans l'espoir que cela passe et fait le bilan de ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. J'ai voulu suivre Ace, je suis tombée dans un ravin et – miracle ! - je suis vivante. Je suis trempée, il fait extrêmement frisquet étant donné que la lumière du soleil n'atteint pas cet endroit, je n'ai plus aucune force et, de toute évidence, je suis perdue. Génial. Existe-t-il plus horrible comme situation ? Oui, très certainement. L'heure à laquelle je suis censée me lamenter n'est pas encore arrivée. Je me lève, me retourne...

… _et un tigre se dresse devant moi, avide de chaire humaine_.

Et c'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais disparaître sous terre. Purement et simplement. Aucun doute qu'il m'ait remarqué. Il est également certain qu'il est sur le point de se jeter sur moi et de me dévorer sans scrupule. Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est « saperlipopette ». Le second est « analyser ». Oui, il faut que j'analyse ce tigre, que je l'observe. Je ne dois pas me laisser submerger par le doute. Il est vrai que mon bras gauche est toujours fissuré depuis mon affrontement contre l'ours, mais je ne dois pas perdre espoir. Après tout c'est le hasard qui a fait que je batte ce dernier. Enfin, je pense. Toutefois il est hors de question que je me jette dans le tas sans réfléchir. Il ne m'est pas permis de me blesser davantage. Le résultat des courses n'était pas fameux, l'autre jour : un bras fissuré, deux côtes cassées et de vilaines cicatrices sur le visage. Si je ne fais pas attention je pourrais ne pas avoir autant de chance.

Je considère la situation à toute allure mais le tigre ne me laisse – _hélas_ \- pas le temps de dégoter un moyen de le vaincre. M'assénant un coup avec sa patte, je me baisse juste à temps et me plaque contre le sol. Je roule sur le côté en me mordant les lèvres pour ignorer la douleur. Je prends de l'impulsion avec mes jambes et brandis mon poing. Je peux retenter ce miracle. Celui d'avoir vaincu l'ours en un seul coup.

 _Mais les véritables miracles sont comme de la neige qui s'abat sur le paysage en plein été._

C'est-à-dire rares. Extrêmement rares. Et c'est à cet instant que je réalise certaines choses. On m'a appris à retenir une quantité anormale de vocabulaires, on m'a demandé de penser comme une adulte. On m'a fait du bourrage de crâne pour que je surpasse ceux de mon âge. Et je n'ai jamais été contre ce fait. Jamais. Je le sens, j'étais tout à fait consentante.

 _Papa, maman ! Dîtes-moi, quand viennent mes professeurs ?_

Mais...

 _Papa, maman ! Dîtes-moi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas de professeur qui m'apprenne comment me défendre ?_

 _Voyons mon trésor, laisse donc la lutte, les duels et toutes ces brutalités à ces misérables pirates._

On ne m'a jamais appris à me battre. Je suis _physiquement_ insignifiante. Je ne connais pas les bases d'un combat. Et je ne peux décidément pas compter sur la chance à tous les coups.

Le tigre me repousse d'un mouvement vif et je suis projetée en arrière. Je roule plusieurs fois sur moi-même et finis ma course contre un arbre. Étant persuadée qu'il ne me laissera pas m'en tirer à si bon compte, je cherche à me remettre debout. Malheureusement je suis bien trop sonnée et je retombe lourdement contre le végétal. Le tigre rugit. Il est tout proche. D'instinct, je ferme brusquement mes yeux pour retrouver mon équilibre. Je me remets debout et m'aide de ma main valide – à savoir la droite – pour me guider. Je tâtonne hâtivement l'écorce de l'arbre et le contourne pour me mettre un minimum à l'abri du fauve. J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je me fais violence pour ne pas vomir. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de tonneau que j'ai fait dans ma chute mais j'imagine en avoir fait pas mal pour être dans cet état. Sans plus tarder, et sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil à mon corps, je m'élance en avant. Vers la sécurité. Vers le calme. Loin de ce prédateur. Loin de ce danger imminent. Je tourne la tête. Le tigre est sur mes talons. Et il ne va pas tarder à me rattraper pour faire de moi de la chaire à saucisse. La panique fait son entrée dans ma tête et l'affolement me scie les jambes. Je suis à deux doigts d'abandonner et de me laisser dévorer.

 _Le courage est notre plus grande fierté, mon trésor. Si un jour tu dois être confrontée à un authentique problème ou à une difficulté qui paraît insurmontable prends les devants. Ne montre jamais ton dos à cet obstacle._

C'est bien beau de savoir ça mais si je me retourne, là, maintenant, j'ai toutes les chances de mon côté pour périr entre les griffes du fauve. La cachette la plus sûre serait vraisemblablement dans les hauteurs, hors de portée de ce tigre. Un arbre ferait très bien l'affaire, mais malheureusement je ne pense pas avoir la force nécessaire avec un seul bras pour me hisser. Je ne suis pas sûre non plus que l'on m'ait appris à grimper à un arbre dans ma jeunesse. Alors que le tigre se retrouve à ma hauteur, le sentiment d'être totalement perdue me submerge de toute part. Soudain, telle la lumière de la sortie d'une grotte interminable, une solution s'offre à moi. A ma droite le sol chute en une pente dont je ne vois pas le bout. Ni une ni deux je me jette vers l'équivalent d'une merveilleuse bouée de sauvetage et me roule en boule, redoutant la suite. En une fraction de seconde je perds le fil de la gravité, et le ciel, l'herbe, les cailloux, la terre sont partout. Les feuillages me fouettent, les animaux, surpris et terrifiés, s'écartent sur mon passage. Lorsque je termine enfin ma chute, mon premier réflexe est de me mettre à genoux. Cette fois je n'y échappe pas : je vomis tout ce que j'ai ingurgité depuis ce matin, soit uniquement de l'eau. Je me pose et m'appuie sur mes genoux repliés pour reprendre mon souffle. Je jette un coup d'oeil furtif derrière mon épaule pour voir si le tigre m'a suivi dans ma descente mais seuls quelques oiseaux font l'écho de ma curiosité. Je reporte mon attention sur ce qu'il y a en face de moi.

 _L'océan. Le point de départ de mon escapade._

Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empare de moi et je suis tentée de sourire. J'espère avoir un minimum évolué depuis ce jour. En tout cas une infime partie de ma mémoire m'est revenue. Je me souviens de cette horrible impression d'être inexistante, que le ciel pouvait m'avaler à tout instant, qu'un rien pouvait me détruire. Bien que je ne sais pas réellement comment me défendre j'aurais tout le temps d'apprendre plus tard. Je me remets debout et arpente la plage d'une humeur légère, presque joyeuse. Le sable se faufile entre mes orteils et je trouve ça étrangement agréable. Cette atmosphère presque féerique m'apaise. Je trempe mes orteils dans l'eau cependant le contraire de mes attentes se produit. En effet, je m'attendais à apprécier le contact du liquide salé avec ma peau. Or, un sentiment désagréable m'envahit et je suis contrainte de rebrousser chemin. Je m'allonge donc sur le sable et profite de la chaleur du soleil qui me réchauffe peu à peu. J'aimerais m'assoupir mais le tiraillement de mon bras gauche m'en empêche. Je m'en veux d'avoir eu autant recours à lui et de ne pas m'être ménagée. Je change de position mais rien ni fait.

Contrariée je me redresse et lève les yeux vers la montagne. _Du vert du vert du vert_. _Partout partout partout_. Trop de vert. Je déteste vraiment cette couleur. De plus, il faudrait être vraiment idiot pour ne pas comprendre que je me suis totalement égarée. Je lorgne des yeux la montagne à la recherche d'un endroit intéressant à visiter. Autant en profiter maintenant que je suis ici. Il me faudra sans doute plus d'une journée pour retrouver la cabane de Dadan. Et une de plus pour ramener de la nourriture. Il est évident qu'elle ne me laissera pas dormir sous son toit si je ne remplis pas les accords de notre contrat. Mes yeux s'attardent sur un objet brillant en haut d'une falaise, très loin à ma gauche. Piquée par ma curiosité, je me mets à la recherche d'un possible chemin ou sentier pour y accéder.

Une stèle. C'est une stèle en forme de croix. Elle se situe réellement au bord de la falaise. Je remarque qu'elle a jauni sur les bords et qu'elle décline sur le côté droit. Je m'approche, fascinée par cette découverte. Un millier de questions me traversent l'esprit. Que fait cette stèle ici ? Pourquoi l'avoir placée si loin de la civilisation ? Cela gène-t-il quelqu'un si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Est-ce mal ? Enfin bref, personne n'est là pour me surveiller. Ni me juger. Et même si c'était le cas je suis libre de faire ce dont j'ai envahi, notamment parce que je ne sais même pas d'où je viens. Je m'accroupis près de la stèle et avec la paume de la main ôte quelques débris, boue séchée et branchages.

Tiens, mais...

Voyant quelques lettres apparaître, j'astique activement la stèle. Au final aucun nom n'y est figuré. Seulement une phrase. « La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin ». Cela n'a pas vraiment de sens étant donné que je ne connais pas le contexte du décès de cette individu. Et pourtant... Pourtant cela éveille en moi de nombreuses émotions que je ne saurais nommer. Mon coeur bat la chamade et j'en ignore la cause. Et c'est avec toutes ces pensées qui me trottent dans la tête que je finis par m'allonger près de la stèle. Tout en observant le ciel qui vire sur le violet puis vers le bleu foncé, je songe à la mort. La mort. Puis à la vie. La vie. Qu'est-ce donc que la mort ? Qu'est-ce donc que la vie ? Quels types de différence séparent ces deux termes ? Sont-ils si éloignés qu'on le pense ? C'est avec toutes ces énigmes en tête que je m'endors, dans la brise légère du soir et sous une pluie d'étoiles bienveillantes.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre six**

La distance rend toute chose infiniment plus précieuse

\- « _Comment as-tu pu... Comment as-tu pu la laisser faire ?! Idiote, bougre d'imbécile, tu me fais honte ! Disparais !_ »

/

\- J'espère que tu me fais marcher là, morveuse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bricole que tu nous ramènes ?

Mon sourire s'estompe et c'est le poids de trois jours infernaux qui me retombe dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes ratons laveurs ? Si elle savait à quel point j'en ai bavé pour les capturer, ces deux-là... Déjà cela ne fut pas une mince affaire de retrouver le chemin de la cabane de Dadan. Plus on monte vers le sommet de la montagne plus les animaux sont dangereux et plus les risques sont nombreux. Dans mon ascension j'ai croisé un cerf immense suivi de près par sa famille. Le cadre était très attendrissant jusqu'à ce que le cerf en question se mette à charger dans ma direction. J'ai passé ma première nuit dans une petite grotte habitée par des chauves souris. Heureusement elles étaient inoffensives. Le lendemain je me suis réveillée avec en tête un plan pour capturer un animal. J'ai été tentée de réitérer l'expérience sur un ours qui passait par là mais le fiasco de la veille m'a très vite découragée. Et c'est en me débarbouillant le visage que j'ai aperçu ma future proie. Enfin, _mes_ futurs proies. Deux ratons laveurs. Qui buvaient nonchalamment dans la même rivière que moi. Ni une ni deux, elles ont déguerpis et je me suis retrouvée là, accroupie et les bras ballants, à me demander ce que j'étais censée faire. J'en ai vite conclu que les suivre serait un bon début. Après les attraper serait une autre affaire... Confectionner un piège ne faisait pas partie de mes facultés. Toutefois, et miraculeusement, j'en suis venue à bout sans avoir recours à mon étrange don qui m'a sauvée des griffes de l'ours. De ce fait j'ai repris le chemin de la cabane, débordante d'assurance et de fierté. Jusqu'à ce que...

\- Tu nous prends pour des mauviettes ou quoi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on bouffe des fourmis ici ?

...Dadan atomise mon audace naissante. J'hésite entre lui lancer les furets à la figure ou prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Finalement j'opte pour l'offensive mais n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Je me contente donc de froncer les sourcils et de grommeler :

\- J'ai respecté notre pacte. C'est de la nourriture quand même. Si vous n'en voulez pas, c'est moi qui les mangerai.

A cela elle ne trouve rien à redire mais me dédie tout de même son regard le plus sombre. Tandis qu'elle finit par me laisser entrer, je remarque que Magra accourt dans ma direction.

\- Nom d'un marin d'eau douce ! Akira, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qui t'a fait cela ?

La dernière chose que j'ai envie de savoir c'est de voir dans quel état je suis. Ce que j'aimerais en fait c'est m'allonger et dormir car mon bras gauche me fait trop souffrir. Seulement, je fais mine de rien et lui souris.

\- Mon inattention.

Je jette mes furets près de mon minuscule matelas et m'assois à côté. Pas question de tacher la couverture. C'est le premier cadeau que l'on m'a offert sur cette île. Je balaye la salle du regard. L'ambiance est assez festive. Les gens boivent, mangent, rient, de temps en temps s'insultent avec des mots qui me sont inconnus mais rien de bien méchant, je crois. Je dirais même que ce sont ceux qui s'apprécient le plus qui se charrient. Le cadre de cette vie animée fait battre mon cœur.

\- Ca t'apprendra à me suivre.

Je tourne la tête. Ace est assis près de moi, brochette en main. Vraisemblablement il ne vient pas d'arriver. C'est juste que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Son ton est ampli de reproches. Mais bizarrement ça ne m'affecte pas. Il est vrai que j'ai bien failli y passer en tombant dans le ravin. Cependant j'ai pu faire la découverte de cette stèle mystérieuse qui a piqué à vif ma curiosité. Un sentiment de reconnaissance envers Ace éclot dans mon être. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. A l'inverse, je le regarde gravement et ronchonne :

\- La prochaine fois avises-toi de vérifier que je sois vraiment morte.

Le tranchant de ma voix semble le surprendre. En fait, j'en suis la première étonnée. Je ne voulais pas dire cela de cette façon. Ace me considère un instant avant de tourner la tête et de rétorquer avec sévérité :

\- Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

\- Oui.

\- Abandonne. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me suivre. Regarde, t'as pas fait deux pas que t'es tombée dans ce ravin. Ça t'a pas suffit ?

\- Non.

Il soupire avec exagération et se lève en balançant le bâtonnet de sa brochette dans un coin de la pièce. Un bandit finit par marcher dessus et la brise sans s'en rendre compte. Je m'attends à me retrouver seule la seconde suivante – question d'habitude – mais Ace reste planter là, les bras croisés et les yeux dans le vague. Il paraît très concentré et se fiche très certainement de toute cette agitation autour de lui. Ce silence entre nous dure quelques minutes. Mon esprit tente de profiter de cette instant précieux et crée une multitude de questions à poser à Ace. Du genre « Quel âge as-tu ? » « Où sont tes parents ? » « Pourquoi tu vis ici, avec Dadan et compagnie ? » « Pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable ? ». _Ahah_. Non. S'il y a bien une question à absolument éviter sous peine de mourir c'est bien celle-ci. Je comprends alors que ce que j'éprouve pour Ace est un mélange d'admiration mais aussi de peur et de crainte. La différence qu'il a bâti avec les autres m'impressionne mais m'effraye aussi un peu. Comme s'il n'avait pas sa place ici. Et moi ? Est-ce que je l'ai ? Je m'apprête à lui demander où il passe ses journées quand il m'interrompt dans mon raisonnement en ajoutant dans un murmure :

\- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Gold Roger ?

…

 _Qui ça ?_

Il décroise les bras, baisse la tête et serre fortement les poings, attendant certainement ma réponse. Le voyant aussi fébrile je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui demander qui est ce Gold...euh... Gold Roger. C'est la première fois que notre discussion prend un tel tournant. Je ne dois rien gâcher. Mais autant être sincère, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je lui réponds, guettant sa réaction :

\- Je pense que c'est une personne qui t'interpelle ou t'intéresse, non ?

Il se tourne si brusquement vers moi qu'un courant d'air me frôle là où ma peau est nue. Avec mon bras valide je saisis toutes les petites mèches ondulées qui me chatouillent le front ou le nez et les rejette en arrière. Je lui souris.

\- Et si c'est l'un de tes proches, alors c'est sans doute une bonne personne.

Il semble scandalisé et je ne sais pas du tout comment interpréter ça. Est ce que je l'ai blessé ? Puis son expression change du tout au tout. Il fronce les sourcils et je sens que d'un instant à l'autre une tempête va s'abattre sur moi, qu'un océan de fureur va m'emporter et que...

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là les morveux.

Dadan va s'incruster dans notre conversation. Ah non, ça je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de la voir... Quoique Ace ne paraît pas calmé pour autant. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et concentre toute mon intention sur la chef des bandits. Alors qu'elle s'avance vers nous, son collier de perles rouges voltige dans tous les sens. Je me surprends à le trouver magnifique. Elle nous toise chacun notre tour durant quelques secondes puis finit par dire en s'appuyant sur ses hanches :

\- Vous savez tous les deux, enfin surtout toi Ace, qu'ici on se lave avec de l'eau de pluie. Et l'eau de pluie ça court pas les rues, hein, faut pas croire qu'on a tout à la demande dans c'te baraque. Bref, vous êtes les deux seuls mômes ici. Je me disais donc que... bah pour économiser de l'eau vous pourrez vous lavez ensemble.

Je crois que si elle avait dit « à deux » au lieu de « ensemble » ça m'aurait produit un électrochoc moins violent. Ensemble. Le problème avec « ensemble » c'est qu'on s'attend à une certaine...euh... entente ? Sauf que là c'est loin d'être le cas il me semble. D'un côté, Ace a essayé de me tuer – bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement responsable. De l'autre, je viens de le blesser. Il me semble du moins. N'attendant pas de réponse, elle ajoute avec précipitation :

\- Surtout que vous êtes biens frêles tous les deux, y aura suffisamment de place dans la bassine. Et puis... Oh ! Hé ! Où tu vas comme ça Ace ? J'te cause, tu pourrais au moins m'écouter !

Ace se hâte vers le porte d'entrée et la claque en sortant. Le bruit résonne dans mon cœur. C'est étrange. Tout à l'heure quand il m'a d'une certaine façon sermonnée de l'avoir suivi ça ne m'a rien fait. Là pourtant c'est tout l'inverse qui se produit et je n'ai rien vu venir.

\- Purée il est pénible ce marmot... Tss... Hé fillette, pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ?

Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne pourrais même pas me l'expliquer. En fin de compte, je sais juste que ça me fait mal.

/

\- « _Arrête ! Arrête je t'en supplie ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !_ »

/

La stèle semble plus morne que la dernière fois. En fait, je me doute qu'elle n'est en rien fautive. C'est moi, l'unique coupable. Mon énergie s'est jouée de moi. Elle m'a laissée seule face à ce monde dans lequel je lutte pour m'intégrer. Mon regard porté sur les choses s'est assombri et j'en ignore la cause. Je m'assois en face de la stèle et enfouis ma tête contre mes genoux. Une délicate pluie vient me chatouiller les épaules et la nuque. J'entends le clapotement qu'elle produit et qui m'apaise et détend mes muscles. Et puis une secousse survient dans mes membres, dans ma cervelle, dans mes muscles, et j'y vois tellement clair à présent que je le perçois très nettement.

 _Le traumatisme qui séjourne librement chez moi._

Enfin, à l'intérieur de moi je devrais dire plutôt. Et les raisons de ce traumatisme sont mes souvenirs. Ces derniers temps ils ont pris une nouvelle apparence, leurs visages ont changé. Ils ne me motivent plus pour en apprendre plus sur mon passé. A l'inverse, ils me démoralisent et j'ai _tellement_ peur _tellement, tellement_ peur de dormir.

J'ai peur de m'assoupir pour qu'ils resurgissent plus intenses, plus cruels, plus douloureux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

J'ai peur que l'un d'eux m'engloutissent.

Mais...

J'ai surtout peur de découvrir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ voulu savoir.

Les sourires se sont changés en soupirs, les rires en larmes, les murmures en cris. Les conseils sont à présent des reproches adressés à je ne sais qui. Une chose est certaine.

 _Mon passé n'est pas aussi féerique que je le pensais jusqu'à maintenant._

Je respire profondément et décide de rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'averse soit passée. Qu'importe si cela doit durer plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. J'en ai assez d'être soumise. Soumise à ce fardeau qu'est mon passé et qui m'apparaît sans que je le souhaite. Le fait de rester au même endroit est une idée peut-être absurde, mais elle est de moi. Et uniquement de moi. Pour passer le temps une idée me vient.

Cette stèle. Elle est trop triste, trop sombre, trop exclue du monde entier, trop seule. Trop tout. J'éprouve de la compassion pour elle, elle qui a été probablement abandonnée et qui n'est pas entretenue. Elle qui a été placée sur cette falaise, comme-ci elle était à deux doigts de se jeter dans le vide. Elle qui ne porte même pas de nom, juste une citation. Et pourtant un nom est la base de tout, c'est le point de départ de tout être humain. La preuve : mon histoire commence de là et a eu un sens à partir de l'instant où je me suis souvenue de mon nom. Alors comment est-ce possible que cette stèle n'en possède pas un ? Personne ne devrait accepter une chose pareille. Je me lève si brusquement que je manque de tomber. Des fourmis me parcourent les jambes, elles sont tout engourdies. Une rafale de vent me fouette mes bras qui sont à découvert. Je savoure les frissons qui font trembler mon corps et je prends une profonde respiration. Des gouttes d'eau viennent me chatouiller les cils, le nez, la bouche, le menton. Je m'avance et effleure du bout des doigts le haut de la stèle.

\- A compter de ce jour, je prends la décision de te baptiser...

/

 _Stella ? C'est un si joli prénom._

 _/_

\- ...Stella.

Stèle. Stella. Ça paraît logique en fait, ça coule de source. Je souris de satisfaction. Ce prénom me rend nostalgique et j'ignore, une fois de plus, pourquoi. Néanmoins je m'en contrefiche. Je dois aller de l'avant. Il n'est plus question de trébucher à chaque obstacle qui me barre la route. Je découvrirais la vérité sur mon passé et rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes j'étais en train de me morfondre et d'abandonner ma quête... Qu'importe s'il est effrayant ou s'il va m'informer de quelque chose que j'aurais mieux fait d'ignorer. J'accepterai tout. Je vivrai au jour le jour, suivant uniquement mes désirs, mes envies.

Un rayon de soleil illumine soudainement l'horizon. L'océan paraît moins terrifiant, moins impressionnant mais je ne suis pas totalement rassurée. Je baisse les yeux vers la stèle.

\- Stella, je te fais la promesse que tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

Le ciel explose en différentes couleurs me donnant l'impression que mes paroles sont recueillies par les cieux. Je me mets à rire à gorge déployée. Un arc-en-ciel est apparu sous mes yeux.

/

\- Tu vas chasser ?

Ace s'arrête dans sa course. Adossée au mur de la cabane, près de la porte d'entrée, j'attendais depuis un certain temps sa sortie. Je patiente sagement, me balançant sur mes pieds. Sa froideur est toujours d'actualité on dirait. Il finit tout de même par acquiescer. Je poursuis :

\- Très bien. Je viens avec toi alors.

Il ne tarde pas à me foudroyer du regard. On dirait que cela ne lui plaît pas du tout mais je me suis préparée à cette réaction. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à le voir sourire. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois sourire.

\- Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fiche. De toute façon tu n'arriveras pas à me suivre.

Il se détourne et se met à courir dans la direction opposée, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Ma réaction se fait en deux temps. Tout d'abord je suis si interloquée que j'ai l'étrange impression que le monde s'est arrêté, que le temps s'est figé avec moi. Ensuite, je sens mon cœur qui recommence à palpiter à toute vitesse et je ne peux pas freiner plus longtemps mon sourire qui me scie le visage en deux. Je suis prise d'une fougue soudaine. Je sens que je pourrais pulvériser deux ou trois ours avec une telle énergie. Sans plus attendre je me mets à courir dans la même direction qu'Ace. Je tente de le suivre, de le rattraper et d'amoindrir la distance qui nous sépare encore.

/

Des crocodiles m'observent attentivement, guettant le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je suis stoppée dans ma course, incapable de surmonter cet obstacle. Ace, quant à lui, saute habilement sur la tête des reptiles. Il poursuit sa route sans me jeter un seul regard, jusqu'à disparaître totalement de mon champ de vision.

\- D'accord, ça ne va pas être si facile que ça...


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre sept**

Un petit tremblement de terre, une tempête dans le cœur, une avalanche d'étoiles et de lumière

/

 _\- Dis maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?_

 _\- Je ne pleure pas, mon ange._

 _\- Si si, je vois les larmes couler sur tes joues._

 _\- Je t'assure, je ne pleure pas. Je ne peux pas pleurer._

 _\- Tu es triste ? Tu as des regrets ? C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça et ça me fait mal, tu sais là._

 _\- Au cœur ?_

 _\- Oui au cœur. Je t'en prie maman, dis-moi ce que tu as. »_

 _/_

Mes pieds se balancent dans le vide, machinalement, sans que je me force à le faire. Mes mains sont sagement posées sur mon ventre qui se soulève à chacune de mes longues aspirations. Je me délecte de cet instant où, tapie dans l'ombre, je peux enfin me reposer sans être agressée par le soleil. C'est un caprice de ma part. Au lieu de profiter de ce dernier je le fuis. La neige arrive. Magra me l'a confirmé la semaine dernière. Toutefois ma peau est tellement brûlée par les rayons du soleil que j'ai l'impression d'avoir développé une forme d'allergie. Ainsi je refuse d'en profiter. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois les feuilles voler autour de moi. Cela créé un joli mélange de brun, de rouge et de orange. Et je souris, heureuse d'être là, allongée sur cette branche, en cet instant précis. Heureuse de sentir l'écorce de l'arbre me rentrer dans le dos à travers le fin tissu de ma robe. Heureuse d'entendre des oiseaux me faire part de leurs chants matinaux. Heureuse de vivre, tout bonnement.

Quatre mois.

Quatre mois que je suis sur cette île. L'île de Dawn. J'ai acquis une certaine expérience depuis mon arrivée. Mes jambes sont plus robustes, mes bras sont plus vigoureux, mon mental s'est solidifié. Mes cheveux ont un peu repoussé et mon corps est une œuvre d'art constellée de blessures et de griffures. Mon bras gauche est à présent en parfaite santé et la cicatrice sur mon visage a presque disparu. Durant tout ce temps j'ai tout fait pour m'habituer à cette forêt, à cet environnement hostile qui ne semblait pas vouloir m'accepter dans son décor. Je me suis familiarisée avec l'herbe douce, les végétaux fourbes, les arbres anciens et emplis de sagesse, les animaux agressifs et imprévisibles. J'ai fait de cet environnement mon milieu naturel, de la maison de Dadan mon chez moi. Et même de certains bandits mes amis. Magra est, sans aucun doute, le premier de la liste. Depuis le début il a adopté une forme de sympathie naturelle à mon égard. Ça ne veut peut-être pas dire grand chose mais c'est comme ça que je le perçois. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne, à mettre des mots sur n'importe quoi, sur n'importe quelle situation.

 _Les mots._

Ou la faculté qui me relit directement à mon passé. J'aime jongler avec, me dire que ce que j'ai appris autrefois pourra toujours me servir. Mais la peur de perdre mon vocabulaire s'est accentuée au fil des mois. Par conséquent j'ai décidé d'entretenir un cahier. Cahier qui m'a été offert par Magra quand je suis parvenue à chasser un renard. Il m'a confié qu'il l'avait volé en ville.

 _La ville._

Je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de ce que c'était dans ma vie d'autrefois. Quand je ferme les yeux et que je tente d'en concevoir une, je vois un millier de petites cabanes comme celle de Dadan. Bien sûr je me doute que la réalité est tout autre. C'est pour cela que je meurs d'envie d'en voir une de mes propres yeux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serais partie à l'aventure depuis longtemps. Cependant Magra m'a déconseillé de le faire, affirmant que je ne connaissais pas encore assez bien la forêt pour pouvoir me repérer et donc pour pouvoir retrouver mon chemin. De ce fait quand je m'ennuie et quand j'attends le retour d'Ace pour essayer de le suivre une fois encore, j'écris. Dans le cahier. J'écris des mots, des phrases, des citations que je pioche directement de la bouche de ce que j'entends à longueur de journée. Je note également tous les mots que je ne connais pas et que les autres disent sans cesse. Par exemple des « putin », des « mairde », des « conarres ». J'ignore toujours leur signification et leur orthographe. Ce qui ne me ressemble pas et m'agace énormément. Après tout les mots sont ma force. C'est ce que m'a confié Dogra un jour où j'étais désespérée d'être incapable de chasser un ourson. Oui oui, Dogra.

Je me souviens que j'étais devant la cabane et une pluie ardente s'abattait sur moi. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas plu et je me languissais de la sensation des gouttelettes agressives sur ma peau. En fait, c'est ce que je répondais quand on me demandait ce que je faisais dehors par ce temps. En réalité je fulminais de ne pas parvenir à chasser l'ourson en question. Et c'est à cet instant que Dogra est sorti pour me dire cette phrase. Cette phrase toute simple mais emplie d'une intention particulière.

 _\- « Ne te laisse pas abattre car ta force n'est pas au même endroit que celle de toutes ces brutes qui t'entourent. Ta force ne réside pas dans ton physique mais dans ton intelligence. »_

C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait, hormis la fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés. A vrai dire je n'avais absolument rien contre lui jusqu'à ce jour. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment l'aborder et ce que je pouvais lui dire. En tout cas, j'adore son chapeau.

Justement, pour en revenir à la liste, j'hésite à intégrer Dogra dedans. Je ne sais pas s'il le prendrait bien si je lui annonçais que le considère à présent comme un ami. Dans le fond le comportement des autres est toujours aussi mystérieux pour moi, même après ces quatre mois de cohabitation. Quant à Dadan, elle est tellement exigeante avec moi que je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle. Puisque que je ne suis pas très douée pour chasser, je compense ma faiblesse en lavant la parquet, faisant la vaisselle quand il y en a, époussetant les recoins de la cabane et en balayant les feuilles devant cette dernière pour libérer un passage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a une personne que je ne suis pas prête à noter dans ma liste.

J'ouvre les yeux. Des bruits de pas se font de plus en plus distincts dans ma direction. Je me retourne doucement sur le ventre et croise les bras sous mon menton. A cette hauteur j'ai une excellente vue sur l'entrée de la cabane et le linge qui pend juste à côté. Ace sort, marchant toujours avec cette démarche si pressée, tout l'inverse des autres bandits. C'est comme-ci il s'était enfermé volontairement dans une bulle qui le démarque considérablement des autres et de moi-même. Une bulle fermée qui plus est. Je penche la tête pour suivre sa course. Il ne semble pas m'apercevoir. La voilà la raison numéro une pour ne pas l'inscrire sur ma liste imaginaire.

 _Je suis absolument inexistante pour lui._

Je me redresse légèrement, prends appui sur la pointe de mes pieds et saisis fermement la branche. Puis je jette mes jambes dans le vide, me laisse glisser le buste tout en effectuant des balancements et fixe attentivement le sol à quelques mètres en dessous de moi. Je finis par lâcher prise et atterris sans trop de difficulté sur de l'herbe asséchée et jaunie. Je souris. Plutôt satisfaisant pour un sixième essai. Je lève les yeux vers Ace qui s'est arrêté pour me regarder descendre.

\- T'as vu ça ? dis-je pleine d'entrain. J'ai enfin réussi à le faire sans me fouler la cheville !

Pour toute réponse il se contente de détourner la tête, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Je croise les bras derrière mon dos et examine le ciel. Quelques nuages ont fait leur grand retour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas peuplé le ciel.

\- Ne change pas de chemin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne change pas de chemin, je répète en reportant mon attention sur lui. L'autre coup tu as fait un détour et tu n'es pas passé par les crocodiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu veux en venir à où au juste ?

\- Que le pont que tu as emprunté ne m'intéresse pas.

Il me fusille du regard, ce à quoi je réponds par un sourire. Ça l'agace, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il couvre ensuite l'arbre de ses yeux sombres pour ensuite esquisser un sourire mauvais.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une fille qui n'est même pas capable de grimper à la cime des arbres.

Mon sourire s'estompe.

\- Ça fait seulement quatre mois que je suis ici.

\- Et alors ? J'y suis parvenu à l'âge de 4 ans.

\- Mais moi je n'ai pas vécu toute ma vie dans cet endroit comme toi.

Cette réponse semble le surprendre. Il tape avec son tuyau sur le sol sec.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Magra me l'a dit. Et il ne m'a pas confié que cela. Un jour que je dégustais une patte de poulet à ses côtés et qu'Ace était parti je-ne-sais-où, il s'est mis à m'avouer plein de petits détails même si je n'avais rien demandé. D'après ce que j'en ai soutiré, c'est le grand-père d'Ace qui l'a laissé ici à sa naissance. Il l'a confié à Dadan contre son gré. Je me souviens qu'il était tenté de m'en dire plus mais finalement il s'est retenu de le faire, ayant un trop grand respect pour son chef. Je sais juste qu'Ace a toujours été un enfant assez turbulent et solitaire. Et qu'il ne raconte jamais ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Et qu'il irrite particulièrement Dadan. Et qu'il a un an de plus que moi.

\- Qui sait ?

Énervé, il tourne les talons et s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la forêt. Je soupire. Je vais enfin pouvoir me remettre à le suivre.

 _Ce n'est pas trop tôt..._

 _/_

\- Eh ben qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, morveuse ? Je t'interdis de mettre un pied dans cette baraque tant que tu ne t'es pas débarrassée de toute cette crasse !

Très drôle. Dois-je lui faire part de mes dernières expériences ? J'en ignore encore la cause mais j'ai découvert que je ne supporte pas la plupart des sources d'eau de cette jungle. Pourtant, je me souviens que le jour de mon arrivée sur cette île, je m'étais baignée et je n'avais presque rien senti hormis une légère fatigue. Désormais, cette dernière est beaucoup plus intense lorsque que je touche de l'eau. Elle frôle l'épuisement et toute énergie me quitte. De toute façon je suis trop exténuée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ace a été particulièrement insensible aujourd'hui. Il a chassé tous les crocodiles de telle sorte que je fus obligée de faire un énorme détour. Par chance j'ai réussi à retrouver sa trace par la suite. Seulement il n'a pas cessé de déclencher des avalanches en faisant rouler des troncs d'arbre dans ma direction ou en renversant des rochers. Je suis parvenue à en éviter un très grand nombre, par habitude, mais j'ai fini par trébucher dans un terrain extrêmement boueux et à perdre de vue Ace. _Un terrain boueux_ ? Alors qu'il **ne pleut plus depuis des semaines** ?! Non mais je rêve !

A bout de force, je m'allonge dans l'herbe pour faire durcir la boue. Une fois totalement sèche il me sera plus facile de l'enlever.

/

\- Hé ! C'est moi, tu peux descendre !

Je me jette derrière un buisson couvert de neige tout en reprenant mon souffle. Mon bras saigne et me fait mal. Je ne me suis toujours pas familiarisée avec ce type de douleur. Quand je me blesse, cela me rappelle mon combat avec l'ours et toutes les entailles qui y ont suivi. Et ça m'effraye, ça me paralyse. D'autant plus que mon visage me brûle et une migraine épouvantable a fait irruption dans mon crâne il y a une heure au moins. Mais maintenant que j'ai enfin atteint mon but, je n'ai pas le droit d'y penser. Je me relève légèrement et tends la tête pour apercevoir Ace. Il est de dos, à une dizaine de mètres de moi et fait face à un immense arbre. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Ace connaît quelqu'un dans cette forêt. Quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie du groupe de Dadan. Quelqu'un que je n'ai probablement jamais vu. Quelqu'un qui éloigne encore plus la réalité de l'image que je me fais d'Ace.

\- Salut Ace ! Eh ben, tu es drôlement amoché aujourd'hui. Tu t'es battu avec qui ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ace revient avec le nez en sang. Magra m'a expliqué qu'il va quelques fois en ville et réapparaît toujours dans un état grotesque. Après cinq mois de cohabitation avec lui, j'ai constaté qu'il se rend en ville au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené de beau aujourd'hui ?

\- Hé hé, ça fait plaisir de te voir toujours aussi motivé pour réaliser notre rêve !

La voix est enfantine et provient du haut de l'arbre. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer de silhouette d'ici mais si je m'approche davantage je risque de me faire repérer. Par chance, je vois de la neige tomber de l'arbre et je comprends bien vite que le mystérieux individu est en train de descendre du végétal. Enfin je l'aperçois. Je le vois faire un bond en avant à proximité du sol et atteindre une branche suspendue dans les airs. En un instant il réalise l'acrobatie qui m'a valu quatre mois d'entraînement avec une facilité troublante. La jalousie que j'éprouve est remplacée par une forte admiration à la seconde où je découvre le visage du garçon. Un blondinet frisé se dresse devant Ace. _Du bleu, du bleu, du bleu_ me saute aux yeux. Il lui sourit et durant un très bref instant j'ai l'impression que ce sourire est pour moi. Je secoue énergétiquement la tête, m'évitant par la même occasion de me faire davantage de fausses idées. Le garçon fouille dans ses poches de pantalon et en sort quelque chose que je suis bien incapable d'analyser.

\- Regarde un peu le joli pactole que j'ai volé à des bandits !

\- La vache ! s'écrie Ace, tu n'y as pas été de main morte à ce que je vois.

Et le blond se met à rire. Et là ce rire se met à me transpercer de toute part. Et là je sens mon cœur battre hors de ma poitrine. Et là je perds toute notion de la réalité.

Je vois ma mère. Je la vois très clairement, bien que derrière elle tout soit blanc. Je sens sa main, là, juste là sur mon cœur. Elle me sourit et me susurre :

/

 _\- « Un petit tremblement de terre, une tempête dans le cœur, une avalanche d'étoiles et de lumière. »_

/

Ma joue heurte violemment le sol. Je sens la neige me geler les pommettes et les cailloux s'incruster légèrement dans ma peau. La migraine est si forte, _si, si, si, si_ violente que je me mets à rouler dans tous les sens. Je me tiens la tête, réprimant mon envie de hurler. Ma tête me brûle, c'est du magma en fusion, un volcan en irruption. Je ne peux plus me retenir. _Je crie, je crie, je crie_. Et puis soudain plus rien. Le feu s'est éteint, remplacé par le néant.

/

Une vague me heurte de plein fouet. Je me réveille, trempée de la tête aux pieds. Magra se tient devant moi, un seau à la main. C'est comme un électrochoc. Tous mes membres se raniment après cent ans d'errance. Mes neurones frémissent dans ma tête. Je suis obligée, vraiment obligée de me lever. Je gigote tellement que je me prends les pieds dans la couverture. Dogra apparaît dans mon champ de vision et me retient fermement par les épaules. Il répète un milliard de fois que je dois m'allonger. Immédiatement. Que je suis brûlante. Merci bien, je ne m'en serai pas aperçue toute seule. Ma respiration fait écho dans la pièce et échoue contre les murs. Je fixe Magra. Il semble plus anxieux que jamais.

\- Quelle aubaine qu'Ace t'ait ramenée jusqu'ici, susurre-t-il.

\- Non mais quelle idée de sortir par ce temps avec uniquement ce simple tissu sur la peau ?! s'écrie Dogra. Tu veux mourir ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Comment peut-il penser une chose pareille ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était partir à l'aventure pour découvrir un monde nouveau. Tout ce que je voulais c'était comprendre Ace. Cinq mois que je le suis et au moment où j'y suis enfin parvenue je trouve le moyen de m'évanouir. J'ai envie de me frapper.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille..., je murmure en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! s'emporte l'homme au turban tout en agitant son balai. Comment oses-tu après tout ce qu'on...

\- A vous êtes là ! Dogra ! Magra !

Dadan fait irruption dans mon champ de vision. Elle fume une cigarette dont l'odeur m'insupporte au plus haut point.

\- La baraque est dégueulasse avec toute cette foutue neige et il manque du bois pour le feu ! Magnez vous de vous mettre au travail ou je vous jure que vous allez m'entendre !

Je suis quasiment certaine d'avoir entendu les deux compères déglutir. Ils n'hésitent pas plus longtemps. De son côté, Dogra, muni de son fidèle balai, se rue sur toutes les flaques qui pullulent la cabane. Du sien, Magra enfile différentes couches d'habits et se précipite dehors. Bientôt, il ne reste plus que Dadan, moi et quelques autres personnes auxquelles je ne fais pas attention. Je bouillonne. Je dois être aussi énervée que lors de ma première confrontation avec la chef des bandits. J'enrage tellement contre une raison qui m'est inconnue que j'ai l'impression que le sol bouge. Là. Juste sous moi. Et nulle part ailleurs. Je lève les yeux vers elle. Alors que je m'apprête à lui dire que je vais me mettre également au travail et qu'il est donc inutile de s'énerver contre moi, quelque chose me frappe. Son regard. Ça doit être la fièvre qui me rend folle et qui m'envoie des hallucinations, mais à cet instant je suis persuadée d'avoir décelé dans les yeux de Dadan quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais pu concevoir. Surtout venant d'elle.

A travers la façade qui affiche de la colère, il y a...

 _...de l'inquiétude._

Pour moi ? Ça me paraît irréaliste. Mais ça suffit à me couper le souffle et à chambouler les mots qui ne parviennent plus à sortir de ma bouche. Je la vois soupirer puis faire demi-tour.

\- T'as intérêt à vite guérir si tu veux pas que je te foute à la porte. Compris morveuse ?

Cette fois je repose ma tête complètement sur l'oreiller et m'allonge entièrement. Je bloque ma respiration et ferme les yeux. Je permets à mes muscles de se décontracter et à prendre quelques minutes de répit. De cette façon je peux sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre sous ma cage thoracique, mon sang circuler et mes veines palpiter. Dès fois je rêve de pouvoir être un minuscule moucheron pour s'infiltrer dans mon corps et pour en découvrir son fonctionnement. Un fonctionnement qui, soit dit en passant, doit être extrêmement complexe. Avec tous ces neurones , ces cellules et ces...

Secousse. Mon ventre trépide. Quelque chose le perturbe. J'ouvre les yeux et me remets à respirer normalement.

\- Ne fais pas comme-ci je n'étais pas là. Ça m'énerve, surtout venant de toi.

Ace. Non, bien sûr, je savais très bien qu'il était là, adossé à un mur dans un coin de la pièce. J'avais juste envie de reporter le plus longtemps possible cette confrontation.

\- Pourquoi « surtout venant de moi » ?

\- Parce que tu sais très bien où je veux en venir.

Je le fixe et me remémore les événements qui ont précédé mon évanouissement. Il neigeait. Des flocons dansaient sous mes yeux émerveillés. Le sol, les arbres, les rochers... Tout était recouvert d'une couverture immaculée. L'air me brûlait mes poumons mais je ne pouvais en vouloir à une telle pureté. C'est comme-ci toutes les couleurs n'avaient jamais existé. C'est comme-ci j'appartenais à un autre monde. C'est comme-ci j'étais...

/

 _\- Au paradis ?_

 _\- Oui papa. Mon professeur de ce matin m'a dit que tout le monde y allait une fois que... euh... l'âme quitte le corps de son propriétaire, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Je vois que tu es toujours à l'écoute de ce qu'on te dit, mon trésor, mais ton professeur s'est malencontreusement fourvoyé cette fois-ci._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- C'est exact. Tout le monde ne va pas au paradis. Tu sais, il paraît que seuls ceux qui ont une âme purifiée vont dans cet endroit féerique et éblouissant. Et je suis persuadé que tu feras partie de ces élus, Akira._

...Oui, au paradis. Puis Ace est sorti de la cabane et j'ai dû mettre de côté ma fascination pour ce monde nouveau. Je l'ai suivi, poussée par une frénésie que je ne saurais décrire. J'eus l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu autant d'énergie dans mes pieds, dans mes jambes et dans mes bras. Finalement, j'y suis parvenue. Et j'ai vu ce jeune garçon blond. Je suis certaine de n'avoir pas rêvé. Ensuite... Ensuite le froid est apparu si soudainement que j'ai aussitôt compris que je ne faisais que le relayer au second plan depuis le début. Et au final... Au final quoi ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu m'as ramenée ?

\- Je sais que tu as tout vu, ne fais pas l'innocente. Quand on t'a retrouvée tu étais tout près de notre cachette.

… « On » ?

\- T'es contente ? T'as failli tout faire foirer. Sache qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne serai plus aussi sympa qu'avant. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais me suivre !


End file.
